La Porte De Trop
by MEelLodIEe
Summary: Alice, cette fille qui n'a pas de chance. Cette fille qui est tombée sur le patron sans le vouloir. Cette fille qui, malgré sa faiblesse, détiendra toute la vérité. Celle que l'on cherche depuis l'épisode 99. Mais tout quitter, tout perdre, n'aide pas le bon sens. /Oc x Panda \\ /Lemon & Violence \\
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici mon premier chapitre ! Bon, je sais, j'ai un problème en orthographe Ce sera la fic régulière en attendant la suite de " Capucine Veut Vivre" qui prendra longtemps** **par pur flemmardise** **par manque de temps °w°**

 **Attention, mini-lemon !**

CHAPITRE 1

Le temps lui semblait bien long. Elle se trouvait allongée sur son bureau écoutant vaguement les instructions de la professeure. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, sortir de là, être ailleurs. Elle se nommait Alice, c'était une jeune femme simple, avec une famille simple, aucun problème. Pourtant, sa vie n'était qu'un ennuie, toujours la même chose, ce manque de fantaisie la frustrait. Elle passait alors son temps à souffler, soupirer.

A la fin, elle sortie, les mains dans les poches retrouver sa meilleur pote qui, malheureusement, n'était pas dans la même classe qu'elle.

« -Je ne te vois pas tellement avec ton copain...dit Cherry en me m'apercevant

-Hm...Tais-toi s'il te plait »

Alice n'aimait pas tellement ce sujet, son petit-ami n'était rien pour elle mais elle ne pouvait le dire. La jeune femme soupira et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Celle-ci manquait énormément de confiance en soit, elle n'avait aucune réelle répartie.

Le demoiselle avait des formes, un peu de ventre, des cuisses et des fesses tout comme sa poitrine qui était assez développé. Non, elle n'était pas grosse mais celle-ci ne pouvait se voir autrement puisqu'on lui avait répété cela pendant longtemps. Elle se trouvait dans un lycée, en seconde, de Paris.

« Et toi alors hein? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Bha...

-Je vois, » avoua-t-elle d'un sourire

La jeune femme soupira puis demanda à sa copine

« -Tu m'accompagne ce soir ? Je voulais aller à l'arcade

-Désolé, j'ai trop de devoir, il faut vraiment que je m'y mette

-Bon, j'irais seule, avec tout les prédateurs, les violeurs, les...

-Ok, ok stop ! Je t'accompagne, pff, t'es vraiment vache. Répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

La jeune femme sourira dans sa veste blanche. L'hiver était rude cette année, la neige avait tout envahit.

« Mais je ne resterais qu'une heure, puis mon père viendra me chercher...

-ça marche ! » Répondit Alice en souriant

La journée continua alors du même ennuie quelle avait commencé. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière sonnerie que la lycéenne ce réveilla enfin pour ce diriger avec joie vers la sortie de l'enfer. L'anglaise l'attendait déjà en croisant les bras d'impatiences. Après s'être échangées quelque jurons, elles allèrent vers la salle d'arcade. Il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui, quelque habitué qu'elle connaissait de vu.

Le temps passa rapidement et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la père de Cherry arriva, la laissant seule, encore une fois. L'envie de jouer avait disparue mais elle n'avait pas envie de sortir en voyant ces gros flocons tomber du ciel.

« -Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire tout de même... » dit-elle à voix haute.

Après un temps, lorsque qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle entendit des bruits, des gémissements à travers une porte. Quelque chose de suspect à vrais dire, qui ne faisait aucune doute sur l'origine des ses jouissements. _N'ont-ils pas honte ?_ Pensa la jeune femme en regardant la porte qui séparait la jeune femme d'une scène de sexe. Pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait voir, voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, il lui arrivait d'aller sur des sites adultes pour éliminer sa frustration sexuelle ou alors d'avoir entendu ses parents le faire sans vraiment chercher à voir. Mais là, c'était différent, tellement différent...Sa main se porta sur la poignée, sentant une excitation grandir en elle sous les cries de la femme. Doucement, elle l'abaissa et entrouva la porte pour y glisser un œil.

Il y avait une femme, allongé au sol, agrippant fougueusement ses seins, le corps contracté, on lisait un plaisir intense sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux lui tombaient sur la figure. Plus bas, au niveau de l'intimité, un homme, en noir, le visage caché par les jambes crispés faisant glisser sa langue de haut en bas.

Alice plaqua alors sa main sur sa bouche, pas choqué non, mais ne voulant pas se faire repérer de cette vision follement excitante, qu'elle observait. La jeune femme s'était toujours fait passé pour une sainte ni-touche alors qu'au fond, elle manquait de cette fantaisie. Alors Alice, discrètement, posa sa main droite sous son pantalons, en dessous du tissus pour caresser son bouton de rose, ressentant alors des frissons dans son corps, comme jamais auparavant. Mais ce plaisir ne dura pas puis qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement sans le vouloir. La femme ne le remarqua pas, succombant à son plaisir alors que le trentenaire lui, retourna la tête montrant d'abord une mine froide mais après quelque seconde, souria narquoisement en soulevant un sourcil. Pour ne pas réveiller la madame, il glissa un doigts dans son intimité en continuant d'observer Alice de haut en bas en arrêtant son regard sur sa main.

La blonde sentie une chaleur lui monter aux joues, elle retira rapidement ses doigts, claqua la porte et ne pus s'empêcher de fuir, honteuse. Dans sa folle course, elle perdit le chemin de la maison, s'enfonçant dans les rues enneigés. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de cette scène, de cette homme qui l'a regardait avec tant de perversité. Tant d'envie. Se stoppant pour reprendre son souffle, respirant l'air froid qui lui glaçait la gorge. Elle glissa le long du mur, alors que les passants évitaient de croiser son regard.

S'enfonçant dans la neige, elle commençait à avoir froid mais elle ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait à présent.

« Ça-va ? » Demanda une voix frêle, la regardant avec inquiétude.

Alice releva la tête et étouffa un crie. Cet enfant en face d'elle, de taille adulte, ressemblait tant à ce type...Non, ce n'est pas possible.

« Oui...Merci, menti-t-elle

-Mais vous tremblez, vous êtes perdus ?

-Oui...

-Vous pouvez passer la nuit chez moi si vous le souhaitez, je suis sûr que Mathieu sera d'accord, il est rude mais ce n'est pas un monstre tout de même.

-Merci, mais...Je ne peux pas accepter, je vais passer la nuit ici.

-Vous allez mourir si vous restez ici, s'il vous plaît acceptez ! »

Le petit tendant une main vers moi, d'une mine inquiète. _Il ne veut pas avoir ma mort sur sa conscience...Quel monde pourrit._ Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, la demoiselle lui attrapa la main et se releva sans rien dire d'autre alors que l'enfant la tirait par la paume.

« Tu t'appelle comment petit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton détachée

-Le geek, dit-il en souriant

-C'est pas un prénom ça..., marmonna-t-elle

Mais il ne répondit pas, contentant juste de traîner sa carcasse, ce gamin, elle pensait qu'elle aurait du refuser son offre. Elle se lassait aller, elle devait se montrer plus méfiante bon sang ! Montant dans les longs escaliers, il arriva et ouvrit la porte. Ne voulant pas entrer, elle resta sur le seuil de la porte, aucun tapis, Alice entendit de bruit dans la case.

« Rentre, n'est pas peur...dit-il d'un légers sourire.

-C'est que... »

Le petit renforça sa poigne, tentant de m'obliger à rentrer bien qu'il n'en avait aucune. Finalement, j'avançais un pas, mon cœur tambourinant en ma poitrine.

« Oh geek, tu es rentré...Es-ce que tu as... »

Un homme, ressemblant autant qu'au petit, qu'à ce type qu'elle avait rencontré. Il se trouvait dans un Kigurumi de panda. Elle ne sentait pas bien, devenait-elle folle en le voyant de partout hein ? Elle se tint la tête en le regardant.

« Mathieu va te tuer geek, tu sais...

-Oui je sais mais...Elle était allongée dans la neige... Je pouvais pas la laisser là... »

Le panda soupira

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne te protégerais pas. »

Le petit ressentit un sursaut. Alice avait envie de partir, courir, tant pis si elle finissait à l'hôpital, elle en avait marre de ses conneries.

« -Papilloooooooooons ! »

Encore un, un homme au chapeau et lunette ressemblant aux autres, il courait alors dans case en battant des bras tel un oiseau. Je titubais alors sur mes jambes, cela en devenait de trop.

« HIPPIE RIVIENT ICI ! MA SOURIT N'EST PAS DU POLEN ! PASSE LA MOI, JE BOSSE ! »

Un homme, ressemblant alors autant aux autres, furax, arriva en courant, les sourcils joints, il semblait normal lui. Il continua d'hurler puis s'arrêta, se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Après un temps, ses doigts se pressèrent sur ses yeux.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague...PUTAIN ! GEEK, OU T'AS LA TETE !, hurla-t-il

-Mais Mathieu, elle était...

-Je m'en fiche de son malheurs !

-Mathieu, elle aurait pu mourir...

-MAIS JE N'AI RIEN A FAIRE ! PERSONNE N'EST CENSE RENTRER ICI ! »

Alice recula de quelque pas, ravalant une larme, choqué de ses paroles aussi cruel. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'aux sang, Un filet rouge coula le long de son menton puis jusqu'à son cou, regardant les autres hurler, crier. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle perdait pied, s'emmêla et tomba au sol se prenant le mur. Le silence alors prit place en regardant la jeune femme en larme, le sang coulant sur son visage. Le fameux Mathieu soupira.

« Faites comme vous voulez, moi je vais bosser » dit-il en arrachant des mains la souris au Hippie.

Le Geek s'approcha de la demoiselle pleurant sans le vouloir, elle marmonna sans pouvoir s'arrêter

« Allez-y, tuez-moi, j'en ai marre... »

Un nouveau silence régna, plus personne n'oser parler à ses mots plus que confusant. Alice ne pourra plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir, elle en était désormais incapable . Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester juste la nuit, cela peut arriver à tout le monde de se perdre » dit le panda en souriant.

Alice ne comprenait plus rien, elle était fatigué. On lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa ressuyant du dos de sa main ses larmes. La porte s'ouvra en même temps qu'une voix grave et rauque.

« Vous ne devinerez ce qui m'est arrivé, j'étais en train de... » sa voix se stoppa

Un moment de silence, la demoiselle se retourna vers le mystérieux interlocuteur, la poitrine pleine de frisson. Il était là, cet homme, dans la salle d'arcade. Ces lunettes noirs, son costume de la même couleur. Un rictus déforma alors son visage.

« Là, ça va vraiment devenir intéressant... » dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, voici le second chapitre ! Assez rapide à faire, j'étais bien inspirée aujourd'hui ! Il n'y a pas encore de Lemon est très peu de violence pour l'instant mais je préviens quand même**

 **Encore désolé pour l'orthographe !**

Elle fut prit de court, sa respiration se bloqua, elle ne savait plus si elle devait être gêné ou simplement avoir peur. Elle recula de la porte, se cachant sans réfléchir derrière le panda. Elle tremblait, elle voulait partir.

« -Qu'es que tu lui as fais Patron ? Demanda la Panda en regardant la demoiselle tremblante comme un chiot derrière lui.

-Moi ? Rien, c'est elle...dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

 _Non, ne dit rien, tais-toi, je t'en supplie tais-toi !_ Voyant l'état de la jeune femme, il rigola, il aimait voir une personne comme cela, une personne prête à tout pour garder sa fierté, sa dignité, une personne qui ne pouvait assumer ce qu'elle était.

« Ce sont mes affaires personnel Gamin, je vais mater mes pornos, personne me dérange où il en aura une dans le cul » dit-il en partant.

Le cœur d'Alice battait fort, trop fort, elle n'en pouvait plus. La peur la rongeait, elle se tenait la poitrine tentant de se calmer sous le regard inquiet de Geek et celui neutre du Panda. Il semblait être les deux plus gentils.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait hein ? Demanda le Geek

-Rien, il n'a rien fait. » répondit la jeune femme

C'était la vérité, la plus atroce vérité à laquelle elle avait eu à faire face. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, elle sentait la honte lui ronger les entrailles. Le Panda soupira longuement, ne pouvant cerner ce qui n'allait pas.

« Écoute petite, on ne le laissera pas te faire de mal, surtout que tu ne reste que la nuit nan ? Alors, il ne risque pas de te faire du mal. On ira parler à Mathieu tout de même... » _Non ! Surtout pas !_ « Du coup, tu dormira avec le geek, se sera le premier à ne rien tenter, tu serviras juste de peluche » finit-il d'un léger sourire qui me rassura.

-Même pas vrais ! Ce défendu le gameur qui rougis à cette remarque.

Alice soupira en regardant le sol, tout pouvait-il être aussi simple ? Hein ? Comment pouvait-elle encore passer la nuit ici hein ? Il n'avait rien dit, il pouvait donc garder cela comme un chantage ou autre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien fait mais, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire maintenant.

« Je vais partir... » Marmonna la jeune femme

Les deux individues me fixèrent avec de leur grands yeux bleus.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu vois le temps de dehors ? Tu sais même pas où tu es, on va pas te laisser partir...

-S'il vous plaît ! Insista la jeune femme pleine de frisson.

Elle fit les yeux de chiot, elle avait peur , peur de rester dans ce monde de fou. Et ces parents qui devaient être si inquiète pour elle. Mais la détermination du Panda et l'inquiétude du Geek fit germer de la pitié dans son cœur. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle du petit.

« Alors...Je partirais à l'aube, laissez les clés sur la commode, je veux partir rapidement, exigeai-je

-Je ne sais pas...dit le Panda soucieux de ce faire engueuler par Mathieu

-Panda...S'il te plaît ! » Supplia le petit

Il eu un instant de silence qui me convint très bien au final.

« D'accord, mais tu dis rien à Mathieu ok ? »

Le gameur esquissa et attrapa la main dans la perdu pour la traîner dans sa chambre. Cette chambre était de taille de modeste, un grand ordinateur était posé dans un coin du mur. Plusieurs poster décoraient la pièce, Mario, Sonic, L.O.L et d'autre sujets. Même la couverture de son lit avait un drap Yoshi. Il y avait des peluches déposées un peu partout, sur le sol, les placards, les meubles. La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle sans rien dire, elle voudrait dormir dès à présent et se réveiller chez-elle.

« Je voudrais que tu m'explique...Pourquoi es-ce que vous vous ressemblez tant hein ? Demanda Alice

-Hein ? Tu ne vois pas du tout qui on n'est ? Dit-il semblant surpris

-Je devrais peut-être ?

-Oh, pas forcement, regarde, je vais te montrer ça. »

Il sortie de vieille son ordinateur qui avait comme fond des Vocaloids. Il lança Google chrome pour aller me chercher une video nommé « SLG-N°81 »

Je m'assis sûr une chaise surprise de cette vision, ils étaient tous là, blaguant sur certaine vidéo malsaine ou simplement étrange. La vidéo sembla vu. Plus de 1 000 000 en vérité.

« Tu vois, les gens pensent que nous excitons pas vraiment...Que Mathieu se déguise en somme, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est énervé...susurra-t-il dans un soupire

-Je comprends...Il va me faire quoi du coup, il va me laisser partir alors que je sais cela ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule tu sais, les autres se taisent » il la regarda d'un léger sourire.

-Je me tairais... Promis ! »

La jeune geek souria et s'installa dans son lit, posant sa tête dans le grand coussin.

« Tu peux continuer à regarder si tu le souhaites mais mets le casque...

-Oui... »

La jeune femme passa alors une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder chaque épisode, chaque bonus. Observant les réactions de chaque, complètement absorbée par la façon de voir de Mathieu. Elle le trouvait différent tout comme chaque personnalité à part, peut-être, le patron. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme s'endormit alors que le dernier de la saison venait de finir.

La matin, ce fut la fraîcheur de l'hiver qui la réveilla, frissonna. Alice jeta un œil sur son portable, 6h10, il faisait encore nuit et la demoiselle pouvait entendre le ronflement irrégulier de Geek serrant fort dans ses bras une peluche. La jeune femme, se leva, encore dans les vapes et tituba, attrapant le mur pour ne point tomber. Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de réveiller quelqu'un. Les clefs se trouvaient bien sur la commode, elle tendu la main pour les attraper alors qu'une voix grave, froide résonna dans la pièce non trop forte pour réveiller les autres.

« Où vas-tu comme cela gamine ? »

Alice se figea, son cœur manqua un battement, elle abaissa la main, n'osant se retourner vers cette personne qu'elle avait redouté.

« Je pars...Fichez moi la paix ! Arriva-t-elle à dire par miracle d'une légère froideur.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir hein ? Si je n'ai rien dit...Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse, dit-il d'un rictus en s'approchant de la jeune femme

-Je ne marche pas au chantage », Alice se reprit, attrapa les clef pour se débarrasser de ce type

La demoiselle sentie alors une force la ré pulser contre le mur de l'appartement. Elle se trouvait écrasé, la poitrine compressé contre la pierre blanche. Alice laissa échapper un crie de stupeur se trouvant donc dos au patron qui se colla à elle avec sensualité, faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa nuque. Il se frotta à elle, mordant sa chaire avec envie. _Non ! Je ne dois pas !_

Alice ressentait des frissons en tous son corps, elle devait l'arrête, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller, non, elle devait résister. Alors, de son coude droit, elle tenta de l'enfonçant dans l'estomac du Patron qui esquiva d'une étonnante agilité.

« Ne joue pas avec moi Gamine, tu dois savoir que ça va mal aller ! »

Ça, elle le savait, même de trop. Elle perdit l'équilibre et lui adressa le plus regard le plus suppliant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Qu'es-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cela, voir la douleur sur le visage sa victime. Mais Alice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et lui envoya un coup de genoux entre les deux jambes du pervers. Il échappa un cri de douleur puis un juron traitant la jeune femme de prostitué. Le cœur battait fort dans la poitrine d'Alice, les gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient sur son front. Avec ardeur, elle attrapa les clefs et ouvrit la porte, les balança au sol de l'appartement et partie en courant, morte de peur.

Ses jambes dévalèrent l'escalier, elle suffoquait. Ne plus jamais retourner là-bas. Au même moment que sa course, elle retrouva le chemin de l'appartement. Alice ne reflechissait plus, elle ouvra la porte après avoir monté les escaliers et la claqua derrière elle. Personne à première vu, avait-il appelé la police ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Alice fouilla alors la maison à la recherche d'un mot, d'un indice. Un bout de papier l'interpella, dessus était noté : « Ma cherche puce, nous partons quelque semaines en vacance, grand mère passera de temps en temps pour voir si tout ce passe bien » De mieux en mieux ! Elle ne voulait pas être seule maintenant, elle avait besoins de réconfort, de doux gestes. Elle glissa alors doucement sous le couette décidé à ne plus bouger de là.

Ce type, ses lèvres glissant sur sa peau frêle, ses croc dans sa peau, son bassin contre le sien... _Non, je ne dois plus y penser !_

Le temps passa, elle n'alla plus au lycée et passait son temps dans son lit en se nourrissant de divers conserves. Cherry, inquiète, avait bien tenté de passer la voir mais rien, elle ne voulait plus voir personne, elle avait peur. Sauf, qu'un jour, sa grand mère arriva, voyant la jeune femme se laissant aller. D'une grande colère, elle l'a jeta dehors pour la journée.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont plus là que tu dois jouer la rebelle ! » avait-elle crié sans chercher à comprendre.

Non, elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, revoir ses types, ses fous. Alice ce disait qu'elle devait trouver la force d'avancer, il n'était comme pas partout, il avait une vie, elle allait certainement être tranquille. Sortir, prendre l'air en espérant supprimer ses vilaines rides d'épuisement assombrissant son regard. La demoiselle se rendit donc dans un bar, prenant une citronnade pour rafraîchir ses idées. L'ambiance sembla être bonne, la blonde s'installa sur un siège, la tête ailleurs. Fatigué, elle bu un peu de sa boisson lorsque qu'une fois résonna dans sa tête.

« On ce décide enfin à sortir Gamine ? »

La demoiselle fit volt-face, sentant les battements de son cœur augmenter de manière bien trop vite pour que cela s'agisse du bonheur. Non, la peur, encore, la peur. Elle le regarda, son sourire narquois, son sourcil relevait.

« Vois-tu, je ne laisse jamais mes proies s'enfuir, qu'importe le temps que cela doit prendre, ricana-t-il

-Je...Je...Je ne suis pas une proie !

-Si, depuis que tu as ouverts cette porte...Tout est de ta faute Gamine ! »

Cette scène lui revint alors à l'esprit, cette honte, cette gène, elle n'aurait jamais du...Elle n'avait jamais autant regretter un de ses actes.

« -Je ne suis pas une personne intéressante sexuellement parlant, je n'ai pas d'expérience, vous trouverez plus plaisant d'aller dans vos bordels ! Fronça-t-elle les sourcils

-Certainement...Mais le plaisir est aussi de voir vos visages crier grâce, vous faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que vous en redemandez »

 _Un fou ! Comme si j'allais le vouloir, me laisser faire. Il me donnait la gerbe, comme tout les hommes, comme tout ses êtres humains m'entourant._ Elle tapa d'agacement sur le comptoir, rêvant de pouvoir payer son verre et s'en aller loin de ce type.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire, j'ai plus de fierté que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer

-Peux-tu vraiment parler de fierté ou même de dignité lorsqu'on ose se toucher en observant un scène gamine ? » susurra-t-il d'un mauvais rictus

Tant pis ! La jeune femme posa un peu d'argent et partie, rouge, ne pouvant croiser de nouveau son regard. Elle se sentait si sale... Dehors, elle entendit des pas la rattraper, une main agrippa, son poignée tout en ancrant ses ongles dans sa peau. Une autre paume attrapa sa taille qui l'entraîna contre le patron. Un frisson, un frisson la traversa pendant qui lui chuchota ses mots cruels de manière douce.

« Tu ne marche peut-être pas au chantage chaton, mais je vois bien que tu as peur, peur de ce que je pourrais faire, parce que tu sais QUI je suis. Je sais que tu t'es renseigné, tu en as du lire des fanfic. Tu vois comment ça se finit ? Je te violerais, oui, je crois que je vais faire cela »

Il l'a plaqua contre un mur, étouffant un crie de la jeune femme qui se débâta tel une lionne.

« MALADE ! LACHEZ MOI ! AIDEZ MOI ! hurla-t-elle à la mort

-Chuuuut, gamine, écoute-moi bien... Il y avait une caméra dans cette salle, j'ai récupéré la video, si tu ne veux pas que...

-RIEN A FAIRE ! » continua-t-elle d'hurler

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait penser qu'elle résisterait à cela, ce qui l'excitait d'avantage à vrais dire. Il respira alors son odeur au creux de son cou et mordilla son lobe d'oreille qui réussit à faire échapper un gémissement à Alice.

« Arrêtez je viens de dire bordel de merde ! Cria-t-elle

-Tu en as besoins et tu le sais ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, la demoiselle prit une grande inspiration et donna un fort coup de tête au criminel et le poussa en arrière. Explosant sa colère, elle frappa deux fois avant que le Patron prenne enfin sa rage en lui donnant de son poing une droite dans sa joue chaude. La blonde s'étala au sol alors que le trentenaire l'attrapa par les cheveux, continuant son avalanche de coups. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui cracher au visage. Mais sous la continuité des coups, elle perdit peu à peu conscience jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes.

 _Quel monde pourrit..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre !**

 **Désolé pour l'orthographe**

 **Les personnalités appartiennes à Mathieu Sommet et sont utilisable ! (à part Alice)**

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

La demoiselle ne sentait plus rien, sombrant dans la noirceur, où allait-elle donc se retrouver ? Elle sentait juste un mal de crane et une énorme fatigue ne pouvant lui faire ouvrir ses paupières alourdis. Une odeur désagréable traînait dans les airs, une chaleur se trouvait au niveau d'une de ses mains, comme si on la tenait. Les souvenirs lui revint alors comme des balles d'un 9mm

 _« Tu ne marche peut-être pas au chantage chaton, mais je vois bien que tu as peur, peur de ce que je pourrais faire, parce que tu sais QUI je suis. Je sais que tu t'es renseigné, tu en as du lire des fanfic. Tu vois comment ça se finit ? Je te violerais, oui, je crois que je vais faire cela »_

Ou encore :

 _« -Tu en as besoins et tu le sais ! »_

Un frisson traversa Alice tel un courant électrique, ses poings tentèrent de se fermer mais elle n'arriva qu'à le faire avec le droit. La gauche ne le pouvait pas, comme si on la retenait. Pendant un moment, elle se crut attacher mais non, ce n'était pas une corde ou torture. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une main, de doigts.

« -Elle se réveille »

La jeune femme ne reconnu pas cette voix s'éveillant ainsi dans son crane, pourtant, elle la connaissait, elle en était persuadée. Plus le temps avançais, plus la douleur revenait comme à coups de couteaux. Alors, prudemment, elle ouvrit un œil qui ne vit qu'une forte lueur. Elle dut s'y habituer tel un nouveau née. La demoiselle sentit un goût dans sa bouche, comme celui d'un médicament. Le patron...Oui, elle s'était fait battre par ce type, il avait du la ramener quelque part. Peut-être fut-elle déjà violée...Une vague de panique l'attrapa, la suffoqua, elle se mit à bouger, tentant de se lever.

« N...Non, je-je ne veux pas ! Lachez moi, lâcha la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

-Eh...Calme toi...Alice c'est ça ?...C'est moi, le Panda. » Chuchota la même voix.

Elle se sentit rassuré, elle se détendit et tenta de retrouver la vision des choses. Des murs blancs, quelque étagères disposé un peu partout dans la pièce contenant des boites. A sa gauche, un rideau de la même couleur. Et à sa droite, le trentenaire habillé dans un Kigurumi de Panda. Il lui souriait, un sourire tendre, un sourire rassurant. Sa main glissée dans la sienne.

« -Tu es à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Menta-t-il

-Ce...Ce n'est pas vrais, il...Il ne me lâchera jamais...Plus jamais...Je vais mourir...Mourir ! Trembla-t-elle en augmentant le ton de sa voix

-Chut, chuuut, calme-toi, calme-toi »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se calmer, ses membres tremblaient, elle ravalait ses larmes, ne pouvant plus croire en une parole. L'étreinte contre la paume d'Alice se ressera.

« Écoute...Nous savons tous pourquoi...Il te traque, dit-il alors que la poitrine de la blonde se grêla.

-Q...Quoi ?

-Personne ne te juge sur ça, ainsi que tu n'as aucune raison de ressentir de la honte pour cela...Il s'agit d'une réaction comme une autre, tu es une femme et ce genre d'envie est normal

-Il t'a dit?! Pourquoi?!

-Oui, il s'était énervé lorsque nous l'avons blâmé et à dit que c'était de ta faute »

La demoiselle se sentit de nouveau sale, honteuse, ne pouvant croiser son regard. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce connard a-t-il fait ça bon sang ?_ Elle aurait aimer crier, hurler à la mort jusqu'à ce que celle-ci vienne la prendre. Alice se crispa, serrant son poing non utilisé.

« Alice, il ne te fera plus de mal...

-Arrêtez ! Croyez-vous qu'il suffit de le dire ? Croyez-vous qu'il n'est qu'à son coup d'éssaie !? Que je suis la première ?! Non ! Je vais mourir ! Cria la jeune femme

-Mais...Je...

-Vous ne pourrez rien faire, taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »

La pression de sa main gauche disparue, une chaleur lui manqua. Puis...Elle arriva enfin à articuler :

« -Comment...Comment m'en suis-je sortie ? Chuchota-t-elle tentant de se calmer

-Tu ne t'en ai pas si sortie que cela...Tu étais sur le trottoir, couverte de sang, de bleus, d'hématomes, évanouit. » marmonna le Panda

 _Non ?! Peut-être me suis-je déjà fait..._ Comme semblant lire dans ses pensés, le brun répondit

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il t'ai...Enfin voilà, il préfère que ses victimes soient ...Consciente. »

Un frisson l'a parcouru, peut-être aurait-elle préférée qu'elle se fasse violée lorsque qu'elle n'était pas consciente. Alice remmena ses genoux contre son front, soupirant, la demoiselle était tendu, tendu par cette vérité qu'elle se serait plus jamais tranquille. Oui, la blonde avait peur, ce sentait misérable. Tout allait si bien il n'y avait que quelque temps...

« -Que dois-je faire alors ?...Me cacher jusqu'à la fin de la vie ?

-Je...Je n'ai pas de solution...Désolé...Je voudrais t'aider...répondit le Panda en fixant le sol. Cela m'embête beaucoup, le Patron est comme notre alter-égo et se genre de comportement...

-Je vais arrêter mes études...Je vais déménager loin. La coupa-t-il

-Mais, tu n'es même pas majeur non ? Comment veux-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je veux survivre, je partirais à l'inconnue...marmonna la jeune femme

-Es-tu inconsciente à la fin?! On est en hivers et sans toit tu vas crever ! »

Le ton de l'ursidé fit sursauter la demoiselle, ne pensant pas que cet inconnu réagirait ainsi.

« -Et alors ? Qu'es que cela peut bien faire à présent ? Je suis déjà finit... »

Il eu un silence. _Ils sont tous pourris, ils ne veulent pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience...Quel monde pourrit._ Elle le sentit, son cœur se ressaierait un peu au fond de sa poitrine. Elle sentit une chaleur se poser sur son front, une main accompagné d'un doux sourire.

« -On va faire comme cela, je passerais chez toi, pour que tu ne sois pas seul, comme cela...Tu pourras sortir sans avoir peur... dit-il d'un sourire

-Non ! Je ne veux pas la pitié !

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Alice, juste de l'aide...Si ce n'est que ça, tu me revaudra cela »

L'adolescente se tut ne sachant que dire, se perdant dans ses pensés. Elle ne voulait pas mais rester enfermé, cela lui ferait bien trop peur.

« -506 rue des tabourets (WESH ), 3eme étages, numéro 18, marmonna la blonde tremblante.

-Merci, je vais y aller, Mathieu m'attend pour discuter de l'instant Panda. »

Il s'en alla alors, laissant Alice dans l'angoisse et la peur. Elle passa alors ses couvertures au-dessus de son visage, toujours pensant pouvoir le voir à chaque seconde.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Alice rentra chez-elle l'après-midi même, n'ayant aucune blessure très grave, malgré le conseille du médecin, elle refusa d'aller porter plainte, elle avait assez d'ennui comme cela. La demoiselle ouvra la porte de son appartement, il était en désordre. _Grand-mère à profiter de mon absence pour faire encore la fête ?_ Ce fut alors contre son grès, sa volonté qu'elle jeta les mégots, les bouteilles vides et certaine capotes usagées. Elle avait une ancêtre assez...Hardcore il fallait avouer. La journée se passa sans imprévue, elle retourna sous la couette, l'endroit le plus sûr de chez-elle.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'on entendit un bruit à la porte. Alice était toujours dans son lit, ses yeux lourds, dans les vapes, ses longs cheveux blonds en pagailles. D'un pas lourd, elle s'avança vers la pièce, attrapa la poignée sans prendre le temps de savoir qui cela pouvait-être. Seule la petite chaîne reliée au mur put la protéger.

« Panda ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Alice d'une voix éteinte

-Je tiens ma promesse, je te réveille ?

-Non...Cela fait depuis un moment que je suis debout

-Et bha, tu as une de ses têtes de zombis ! Tu me laisse rentrer ? demanda le brun.

-Oh oui, pardon »

Alice retira la chaînette et laissa la porte ouverte en lui faisant dos.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda la demoiselle

-Tu as du jus de bamboo ?

-Heu...Non, désolé. Dit-elle dubitative.

-Tu devrais essayer, c'est supers bon. Un verre d'eau alors. »

Elle sortie un verre qui claqua d'un bruit strident sur le comptoir, ouvrit le robinet et rajouta deux-trois glaçons. La blonde lui passa le verre et s'assit sûr une chaise. Le trentenaire l'observait, voyant la misère sur son visage, la peur, le malheur. Il rageait, rageait sur ce Patron qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Néanmoins, le pervers arriverait bientôt à ses fins, il le savait bien. Mais il voulait aider au moins une personne à s'en sortir.

« J'emmènerais avec moi le Geek après demain, il sera heureux de te voir...

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Si l'on voit deux doubles de Mathieu, les gens vont comprendre, dit la jeune femme

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, répondit le trentenaire

-Mais...

-Je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

Il eu un moment de silence, un lourd silence avant qu'Alice ne se décide.

« J'ai peur que...Si je couche avec lui, j'ai peur d'apprécier, d'en redemander...Parce qu'il a raison, j'en ai besoins...J'ai si peur... » marmonna la jeune femme

Sous ses paroles, l'ursidé déglutit, ressentant comme une perche à attraper bien qu'il savait que c'était faux.

« Oui, tu ne serais pas vraiment la première en effet...Il est assez persuasif à ce niveau...

-Alors, que dois-je faire hein ? Je ne sais plus ce que..Ce qu'il faut faire ! Marmonna l'adolescente

-Je...Ça te dirais de sortir un peu, du moins pour faire les courses ? »

Alice hésita, soupira puis aquiessa en jouant avec ses doigts. Effectivement, elle était plus rassurée maintenant qu'elle se trouvait accompagnée de quelqu'un, surtout d'un homme. Puis retrouver l'air frais faisait un grand bien à notre seconde.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Le Patron les avait suivit, tentant de trouver une faille, un moment propice pour faire un raid avec cette charmante demoiselle. Depuis qu'il lui avait fracassé la gueule, les autres étaient froid, même le hippie qui n'avait certainement rien comprit à l'histoire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était LE patron tout de même, il n'allait pas perdre la face à cause d'une gamine en pleine crise d'hormone. Pfff, se Panda qui la suivait tel un chien domestiqué lui donnait envie de vomir. Et si cela continuait ainsi, il se la ferait certainement à sa place.

Allumant sa cigarette, il était posé contre un mur, voyant le couple discuter devant divers vitrines sans lui donner de l'attention. D'autre femme avaient résisté, alors, il ne se faisait pas tant de soucis, ce chien ne pourra pas toujours être là. Et à la moindre seconde de relâchement, elle sera sienne.

Et bon jour, cette faille se présenta, le Patron remarqua que le Panda l'avait lâché devant son appartement, ayant reçut un appel semblant urgent.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Alice retrouvait peu à peu fois en cette vie, se croyant en sécurité à présent. L'ursidé était là, la remmenant, allant la chercher et il ne recherchait pas plus loin que de la reconnaissance. Ils discutaient ensembles, trouvant des points communs, la musique, la nature, les pays orientaux. La demoiselle avait retrouvé un nouveau souffle, elle acceptait même que Cherry passe de temps en temps même si elle refusait encore d'aller au lycée. Il pouvait être partout.

Mais la méfiance diminuait petit à petit. Le geek passait souvent aussi, il aimait parler des jeux vidéos avec elle, faire des parties bien que ce genre de sujet n'était pas son fort, elle s'y connaissait qu'un petit peu. Alice évitait juste les F.P.S Ses journées se remplissaient donc bien, elle espérait seulement que cela ne les saoulait pas de venir s'occuper d'elle...

Pendant une de leur sortie, il était allait au cinéma voir un bon film comique garnit d'humour noir. En revenant, juste devant l'appartement, il reçut un appel.

« Oh, excuse-moi... »

La Panda décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille

« Oui Mathieu ? Oui, rha ta gueule, va pas t'imaginer des trucs. Quoi ? De suite ? Pff, bon j'y cours ! »

Le brun regarda Alice et dit d'un sourire gêné

« Désolé, Mathieu m'appelle pour le prochain épisode...

-Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y, » répondit la demoiselle.

Il s'en alla alors au pas de course, se sentant un peu de mal de la laisser là, devant le bâtiment. Il n'eut pas remarqué cette ombre noir et menaçante qui se trouvait non loin de là. La blonde soupira longuement et se retourna vers la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. _Le monde est pourrit, mais certaine personne peuvent être sympa tout de même._ L'adolescente alla taper le code de l'immeuble lorsque qu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle alla se retourner lorsque qu'elle fut prise au piège.

« Alors gamine, on te lâche enfin ? »

Tout autour d'elle ,le monde s'écroula, elle redevint la même qu'il y a un mois, le tremblement de ses mains et le souvenir de ses lèvres jouant avec sa nuque.

« A cause de vous, j'ai finis à l'hôpital...Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Il ne faut pas jouer avec le lion qui dort petite, dit-il sarcastiquement en posant ses grandes mains sur les hanches de celle-ci.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre...''Patron'' ?, susurra-t-elle entre ses lèvres rouges

-Jamais... »

Alice sentit alors deux chaudes lèvres caresser sa nuque, montant alors doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Il chuchota cette phrase avec sensualité.

« Tu en as besoins, laisse-toi sombrer, personne ne t'en voudra gamine »

Les mots qui lui donnèrent des frissons, qui lui donnèrent envie d'accepter, de se laisser aller aux creux de ses bras. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait résister, résister et encore résister. Mais Alice ne répondit pas, elle sentit ses doigts brûlant dessiner les contours de son corps alors que le pervers lui léchait le cou avec appétit.

« Arrêtez..., lacha-t-elle

-Tu aime ça..Avoue gamine »

Ses dents s'accrochèrent alors dans sa peau, mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Elle le ressentait, elle le voulait mais... _Je veux pouvoir encore le regarder en face, regarder ceux qui croient encore en moi en face..._ Comment résister à cette vague en elle, comment pouvait-elle rejeter ce courant électrique ? Les mains du pervers descendirent jusqu'à sa cuisse et caressa son intimité par dessus son jean. Il continua ses morsures, ses caresses puis, en un instant, se stoppa.

« Tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête là ? Que j'en reste là ?

-Je...

-Trois mots de toi et je continue, susurra-t-il

-Trois mots ?

-''Je te veux'' juste cela ! Marmonna le pervers

-Jamais je ne... »

Le trentenaire afficha une pression sur la fleur de la demoiselle qui avoua un cri qu'elle étouffa, excitée.

« Je...Je..Je te veux » marmonna la demoiselle sentant ses joues rougir.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

 **Hey ! Lemon à venir, tout le monde le sens, tout le monde le sais. Vous trouvez qu'il y a un truc entre le Panda et Alice ? Ah bon ? Je trouve pas moi...Enfin, si, j'ai légèrement changé le résumé et c'est passé de « Patron x oc » à « Patron x Oc x Panda ».**

 **Non ! Il n'y aura pas de plan à trois ! Hors de question w**

 **A la prochaine les pervers ;)**

 **Review ? °Y°**


	4. Chapter 4

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

 **Bonzouuuuur ! Alors, un long chapitre, un chapitre dont j'ai été pas mal inspiré en vérité ^^ Je suis même présser d'écrire la suite.**

 **Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et sont utilisable (sauf Alice)**

 **Désolé pour l'orthographe !**

 **ATTENTION ! LEMON ET VIOLENCE ! Âme sensible s'abstenir !**

Résumé du Chapitre précédent :

 _« -On va faire comme cela, je passerais chez toi, pour que tu ne sois pas seul, comme cela...Tu pourras sortir sans avoir peur... dit-il d'un sourire_

 _-Non ! Je ne veux pas la pitié !_

 _-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Alice, juste de l'aide...Si ce n'est que ça, tu me revaudra cela »_

 _Et bon jour, cette faille se présenta, le Patron remarqua que le Panda l'avait lâché devant son appartement, ayant reçut un appel semblant urgent._

 _« Tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête là ? Que j'en reste là ?_

 _-Je..._

 _-Trois mots de toi et je continue, susurra-t-il_

 _« Je...Je..Je te veux »_

CHAPITRE 4 /lemon\\\ /Violence\\\

Ce fut à ce moment précis que ce piège se referma sur la blonde qui avait résisté en vain à ses pulsions. Oui, elle avait craqué mais ce fut en vérité comme une délivrance de tous ce qu'elle n'osait dire. Sur son visage, un rictus déforma son charme, il lui attrapa alors violemment le poignée lorsque la demoiselle tapa le code de la porte. Presque, il l'a traîna dans les marches pendant qu'elle perdait son souffle. Mais la peur ne la quittait pas et se fut en tremblant qu'elle inséra la clef dans la serrure de l'appartement. A peine rentré, le criminel la plaqua contre un mur pour s'attaquer à son cou, le gouttant, le léchant, le mordant à pleine dent alors qu'Alice retenait ce gémissement.

Voyant la crispation du corps de la jeune femme, il apporta ses doigts frêle qu'il suça avec délice, lui croquant un peu les os. Sous cette vision, elle avait du mal à se contenir. Il souriait toujours de la même manière.

« Tu veux goûter aux miens gamine ? »

Elle ne put répondre qu'il les enfonça violemment dans son gosier qui la manqua de s'étouffer. _Qu'es-ce que je suis en train de faire bon sang ?_ Le patron fronça alors les sourcils et lui ordonna de sucer sous une menace qui était comme dissimulé dans sa voix roque et grave. Alors, elle passa sa langue sur les doigts du pervers tout en commençant des vas et viens qu'il lui forcit à faire en bougeant tout seul sa main dans sa bouche. Elle finit par y prendre goût et le fit d'elle même tout en fermant les yeux. Son autre main passa en dessous du haut de celle puis le souleva tout en retirant ses doigts. Retirant le soutient gorge de l'adolescente, il observa sa poitrine avant d'attraper le seins gauche d'une main, le compressant, et sa bouche sur le droit, mordillant le téton. Cette fois si, Alice ne put retenir ce gémissement, ce courant électrique dans son corps. Elle se laissa faire, agrippant les cheveux du patron qui ne trouvait que du plaisir dans ses agissements. Alors, dans son élan, il retira le reste des vêtements, la mettant nue.

La main agrippant le gauche descendit pour caresser l'intimité de sa proie qui ne put s'empêche de lâcher un cri étouffé. La sensation était délicieuse, une délivrance, elle en voulait encore plus. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le demander qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses lèvres du bas, allant de haut en bas, la crispant de tous ses muscles. Elle revivait cette scène qu'elle avait vu à travers cette porte, se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressentit cela. _C'est tellement bon..._ On lui avait dit que pour une personne ne l'ayant jamais fait, une femme surtout, ne ressentait pas tant de plaisir que cela, alors pourquoi cela lui faisait tant d'effet.

« Hm...Tu es toute mouillé gamine...susurra-t-il en souriant

-Aaaaah »

En entendant se cri, se fut comme si des ailes poussèrent, une nouvel énergie, excitation naquit en lui. Se relevant pour de nouveau dévorer sa gorge, il retira sa chemise et se frotta contre elle faisant sentir contre son intimité une bosse donnant relief au pantalon, Alice ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main par dessus faisant déchirer un rugissement au pervers. Elle aima sa voix, ce qui l'invita à aller plus loin, de lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements pour attraper son membre déjà dur en faisant quelque va et vient. Alors, le patron la regardant dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa ses mains dans le dos d'Alice pour la faire basculer en arrière et la poser sur le canapé. Il se mit par dessus la jeune femme, attrapa un préservatif et l'enfila rapidement pour se positionner à l'entré de la grotte. Elle se préparait au pire, une entrée en force comme il semblait les aimer et la douleur qui allait avec.

Finalement, et étonnement, il y alla doucement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à sentir une barrière qu'il transperça d'un coup de force faisant hurler la blonde. Des longs vas et viens qui devenaient énergiques, presque brutal pendant qu'il mordait ses tétons avec envie. Alice n'en pouvait plus, c'était pour elle, se plaisir, cette douleur qui l'a prenait. La demoiselle criait, se mordait la lèvre. Il allait de plus en plus vite.

« Oui, gamine, laisse-toi aller ! »

Le temps sembla long, il était dynamique, la faisant gémir. Puis, il se lâcha en elle en faisant un petit grognement. Elle le sentit partir alors que celle l'observait. Le trentenaire se leva, se rhabilla entièrement puis regarda longuement la demoiselle qui le voyait partir. Cependant, Alice arriva à articuler :

« C'est finit à présent ? Vous me laisserez tranquille ?

-C'est ce que tu croyais gamine ? Tu vas voir, tu vas bientôt en redemander...Allez à la prochaine, tu as été un bon coup »

Le pervers ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et sortit sans rien dire. _Allez à la prochaine_. Cette phrase résonnait encore encore dans sa tête. Un frisson la parcourra, qu'avait-elle fait, elle était rentrée dans son piège, les dents du loups s'étaient sur elle mais le plus était le fait que l'adolescente avait été consentante. Encore plus sale à l'intérieur à qu'à l'extérieur. Elle pourra plus jamais vivre, plus jamais regarder le Geek, le Panda en face. Son père, sa mère, sa grand-mère, son copain, Cherry. Elle lui demandera de nouveau, elle est certaine, elle ne peut plus sortir du piège. _Quel monde pourrit..._ La demoiselle, nue, se leva alors, les cheveux en pagaille, le corps souillé de son propre gré. Alice attrapa son rasoir, tremblante, elle le porte à son bras pendant que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle repensa à ses personnes qui l'aimaient, qui voulaient l'aider. Tant pis, elle ne voulait pas finir entre les mains de ce monstre ! La pauvre main de la blonde tremblait.

« ALICE ? C'est moi le Panda ! J'aurais pas du te laisser seule tout à l'heure ! Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ?! Alice?! »

Il toqua fortement la porte, la seconde sursauta. Il ne devait pas être là, elle ne répondrait pas, elle ne le pouvait plus. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et passa douloureusement la lame sur sa veine. Elle n'avait presque pas mal, elle se concentrait sur son malheur voyant le liquide couler.

« Alice?! Bon dieu?! Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas sérieux?! La lumière est allumée ! Je sais que tu es là! »

Aucune réponse, elle continuait à poser son rasoir sur son bras, ouvrant toute les veines qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Cependant, elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur qui la trahit. Bien évidement, l'ursidé l'entendit et fut prit de sueur froide.

« -Alice ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais ! »

Il n'avait osé ouvrir la porte, croyant que celle-ci était fermé par sécurité du Patron. Mais lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée et put la pousser, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. D'un pas rapide, il rentra dans l'appartement, criant le prénom de l'adolescente dans tout les recoins. Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, pas un gémissement de plaisir, non, de douleur et ça, il pouvait le reconnaître. En ouvrant alors porte de ce qu'il semblait être la salle d'eau, il vit une jeune femme, les cheveux blond en pagaille, nu, couverte de sang, un rasoir en main. Sa tête était basse, on pouvait voir tout ses membres trembler, les larmes couler. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, sa main se porta à sa bouche devant cette scène de suicide. Enfin, Alice leva sa tête pour croiser son regard bleuté avant de détourner le sien, trop honteuse tentant de continuer sa tentative.

Le brun se jeta alors sur elle, lui arracha l'arme de ses main tout en le jeta loin. La voir ainsi, le corps nu en sang, si misérable lui arracha le cœur. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, une expression entre la peur, la surprise et la colère.

«MAIS QU 'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TA TETE BORDEL?! »

Elle ne put le répondre, trop sale, trop sombre, trop honteuse. Il était arrivé à temps, ouf, le sang n'avait pas trop coulé, il n'y aurait pas besoins de l'emmener à l'hôpital. La Panda attrapa des chiffons, des mouchoirs pour éponger le sang et le stopper. Du désinfectant, des passements. Alice pleurait, elle se laissait faire tel, elle ne trouvait plus de force.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi Alice, je te le promets... » chuchota-t-il

Elle n'avait pas besoins de lui dire, le Panda avait deviné que le Patron était arrivé à ses fins. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, tentant de sourire tendrement pour la rassurer.

« Tu ne mourras pas maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerais pas...

-Je...susurra la jeune femme dans une extrême force.

-Tu ?

-Je veux mourir Panda, laisse-moi choisir ma fin...

-Non ! Tu es jeune, tu ne veux pas encore périr. Insista le brun

-Tous ce que tu veux...c'est de ne pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience...Tu es un connard comme les autres, un salaud, un fou. »

Certes elle ne le pensait pas, ou plus. Mais elle voulait mourir, alors, elle tentait de le mettre en colère pour qu'il lui foute la paix, qu'elle puisse crever en paix en somme... Il ne flancha pas, il ne répondit même pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Fiche-moi la paix...Continua la demoiselle espérant toujours

-Tais-toi ou je t'assomme pour te soigner »

Elle se tue, sentant ses doigts contre sa peau nu, abîmé. Se relevant, le Panda attrapa la demoiselle la portant jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Il se retourna alors, toujours autant silencieux, il trouva des bandages qu'il entoura sur tout son bras droit. L'ursidé fouilla par la suite dans le placard de la demoiselle, trouvant une longue veste, il lui passa. Alice ne savait plus quoi faire, l'avait-elle blessé ? Le brun sortit de la pièce, laissant soigneusement la porte ouverte. La blonde sentit un soupire de ses lèvres et enfila la veste allant tout de même chercher un short pour ne point rester nu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait crever, crever pour sortir de son piège et ne plus jamais pour y repenser.

Ce fut après quelque minute que le trentenaire arriva, une tasse en main, le tendant à l'adolescente qui l'attrapa en regardant le liquide dedans.

« Tisane que j'ai trouvé dans ton placard... »

La demoiselle en but alors une alors une gorgée, reconnaissant le parfum de la framboise et du chocolat. Se brûlant un peu la langue, elle ajouta une petite grimace au passage sous la douleur. Retirant ses lèvres chaudes de la tasses, elle observa la fenêtre.

« Désolé...De ce que j'ai dis...Je ne le pensais pas...C'est juste que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...Je ne te laisserais plus seule, c'est entièrement ma faute, murmura-t-il

-N...Non ! C'est moi...J'ai fais une connerie, je suis finis pour de bon cette fois si...J'étais consentante...avoua Alice sentant la honte lui ronger les entrailles, et je risque certainement d'en redemander jusqu'à en être dépendante...C'est pour cela que..Je veux mourir...

-Écoute Alice...Tu es une gamine qui n'a vraiment pas de chance mais tu es quelqu'un de supers, tu dois tenter de ne pas t'abaisser à ce type...Et surtout, surtout, ne tombe jamais amoureuse de lui ! »

Il avait dit cela d'une certaine fermeté, la regardant, bien que la jeune femme ne voulait pas. La honte certainement. Mais, il vu en un instant les larmes ruisseler et couler le longs de ses joues, de sa peau d'un blanc pur, elle souffrait oui, il le voyait. Et tout cela à cause de se type qu'il voyait comme son frère. La rage lui prenait alors qu'il n'avait jamais prit d'importance aux anciennes victimes, Alice était différente. Il la voyait fragile, ne pouvant supporter d'être coincer dans cette situation. Au point de vouloir en finir...

« Tu peux encore regarder les gens en face Alice...Tu n'es pas sale, il est difficile de résister à ce type...Ne t'inquiète pas, on tentera de lui dire de te lâcher.

-ça ne suffira pas...marmonna la blonde

-Je sais mais...Je voudrais t'aider. Dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Tu m'aide beaucoup déjà...Je t'en suis très reconnaissante... »soupira Alice

Il eu un silence, il attrapa son portable et rechercha quelque chose avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Qu'es-ce que tu...

-Chut ! Allo Mathieu ? Oui...J'avais raison d'être revenue...Oui le Patron. Vaux mieux pas...Non sérieux, elle va pas bien...Je sais que c'est pas la première mais elle a tenté de se suicider...Ah oui, c'est sur que pour ta conscience ça en envoie un coup ! Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que...Bon, ok, à tout à l'heure »

Le panda raccrocha en râlant, tirant la gueule et mit son appareil dans sa poche tout en soupirant.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Oui, t'inquiète pas...Je vais passer la nuit avec toi,

-Qu-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu tente de te suicider dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, marmonna le Panda

-Tout ça pour ta conscience ! »

Il se tut, observant la demoiselle. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas la rassurer.

« Vas-tu arrêter avec cela ? Je veux juste t'aider Alice... »

 _Mensonge_ , Alice le savait, elle détestait cette vision des choses. Alors, sans rien d'autre, elle s'allongea dans son lit, attrapant le couverture pour la mettre sur sa tête en s'emmargeant alors loin de tout cela. _Il va partir, j'en suis sûr..._ Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la Blonde s'endormit pendant une durée qu'elle ne put deviner. Elle ne fit pas de rêve spécifique, une nuit calme qui pendant un instant, lui fit oublier sa faiblesse. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce et ses souvenirs revinrent telle une flèche empoisonnée. Se redressant, elle se leva et sortit de pièce silencieusement, titubant, pensant reprendre son activité d'hier. D'un soupire, elle poussa la porte de sa chambre ramenant ses longs cheveux en arrières. Mais ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vu l'ursidé sur le canapé, allongé, les yeux clos. Surprise, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, l'observant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il dirait la vérité. Qu'il resterait vraiment pour elle...Ou sa conscience, elle ne savait jamais quoi choisir. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, le regardant, face à face.

« Merci... » chuchota la jeune femme d'un doux sourire posant une de ses mains sur sa barbe mal rasée.

Afin, Alice se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant son appartement ouvert pour ne pas l'enfermer. Il était tôt, 6h du matin, ses yeux reflétaient la fatigue alors qu'elle dévalait les marches sans réfléchir sachant où elle allait. Cherchant son souffle, les patients la regardaient se demandant pourquoi une demoiselle en pyjama s'agrippait comme cela. La demoiselle avait comprit, comprit que certaine personne comptait sur elle. Cherry, Papa, Maman, ses autres amie et peut-être même, si elle osait, le Panda, le Geek...Montant, grimpant les marches, elle toqua à la porte des Sommets. On ouvrit, Mathieu, qui vit cette demoiselle rouge d'effort, fatigué, les yeux noirs, le maquillage coulant de la vieille. Son visage afficha une mine d'abord bien surprise.

« Alice ? Qu'es que tu fais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle demanda en respirant abondamment

« Le Patron est là ?!

-Heu...Non...Mais il va certainement pas tarder...dit-il

-Alice ! C'est toi?! Cria une voix faible et frêle.

-Oh...Geek... »

Il courra vers la blonde et lui prit part d'un violent enlacement qui l'a fit reculer de quelque pas.

« J'ai entendu hier Mathieu et Panda gueuler au téléphone..Qu'es qui c'est passé ?

-Rien...Rien...J'allais faire une connerie » sourie l'adolescente et lui posant une main sur la tête

A ces mots, Mathieu comprit directement qu'elle parlait de suicide, il le voyait aussi à son visage, son bras emplie de bandages. Il en sentit un poids sur sa conscience.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue...Alice ? Demanda alors le schizophrène

-Tirer ma révérence au Patron, avoua la demoiselle dans un rire

-C'est dangereux hein...Je te le déconseille vivement

-Mathieu, à présent, je n'en ai plus rien à faire tu sais... »

Mais, une voix retentit, un « doux souvenir »

« Alors gamine, on revient voir le Patron ? On n'est déjà en manque ? »

Alice fit volte face, mais sentant le courage en elle, elle osa le soutenir du regard, lui résister! Elle pouvait ! Son visage était crispé néanmoins. Alors que le créateur alla placer un mot sévère, la blonde fit un signe de main disant au criminel « approche ». Un rictus déforma le visage du Pervers, il était satisfait, cette fille était enfin pour elle, une proie, une nouvelle femelle dans son harem. Alors, sans réfléchir, il avança vers elle lorsque la jeune femme lui attrapa le col et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celle du Patron. Un baiser ne voulant rien dire, juste le provoquer. Elle le savait qu'il n'aimait pas les bisous ou alors ceux où les langues pouvaient se rencontrer. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, tentant de rester la plus platonique que possible pour ne point rallumer cette flamme au fond-elle. Le regard du Gamer fut surpris autant que les autres que pour sa victime. Après un temps, Alice retira les siennes puis le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

« C'est finit bébé, je ne serais plus jamais à toi...''Gamin'' »

L'adolescente lâcha l'homme en noir et partit sans rien dire d'autre, d'un pas lent. Mais une fois éloigné, elle courut pour ne pas se faire tout de même attraper. Elle allait changer, elle allait devenir froide, perverse, forte. Elle ne sera plus jamais la gamine timide, la gamine qui se laisse faire, qui a peur. Non.

 _Je deviendrais aussi pourrit que ce monde puisse l'être !_

 _« On finit toujours par partir en embrassant la mauvaise personne »_

 _Andy Warhol_

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

 **Au prochain Chapite pour voir comment Alice deviendra-t-elle, sa solution du malheur. La suite d'un monde trop pourrit pour une demoiselle.**

 **Rewiew ?**


	5. Chapter 5

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

 **Il se trouve que j'ai été très longue pour la sortie de se chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration. Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous embrasse les fesses !**

 **Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et sont utilisable (sauf Alice)**

 **Désolé pour l'orthographe !**

 **/!\\\ VIOLENCE.**

Résumé du Chapitre précédent :

 _« Je vais prendre soin de toi Alice, je te le promets... » chuchota-t-il_

 _-Je veux mourir Panda, laisse-moi choisir ma fin..._

 _-Je sais mais...Je voudrais t'aider. Dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête._

 _.Montant, grimpant les marches, elle toqua à la porte des Sommets. On ouvrit._

 _« Le Patron est là ?!_

 _-Heu...Non...Mais il va certainement pas tarder...dit-il_

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu venue...Alice ? Demanda alors le schizophrène_

 _-Tirer ma révérence au Patron, avoua la demoiselle dans un rire »_

 _Il avança vers elle lorsque la jeune femme lui attrapa le col et pressa violemment ses lèvres contre celle du Patron._

 _« C'est finit bébé, je ne serais plus jamais à toi...''Gamin'' »_

 _Je deviendrais aussi pourrit que ce monde puisse l'être !_

CHAPITRE 5

Comme un renouveau, une révolution, la demoiselle courait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se sentait si forte, prête à tout. Les rues étaient calmes, les commerces venaient juste d'ouvrir. Dans sa tête, il y avait quelque étape qu'elle allait faire avant de rentrer. De un, le coiffeur puis l'esthéticienne et enfin une boutique spécifique de vêtement.

A présent, elle était nouvelle. Ses longs cheveux blonds furent remplacé par des mèches courte teinté de blanc, ses sourcils était maintenant de la même couleur, très fin et ses ongles longs et rouges rubis. Niveau vestimentaire, c'était devenue rock. Un nouvelle femme était-elle devenue, une personne très différente physiquement que l'on aurait du mal à la reconnaître. Néanmoins, elle était belle, presque plus qu'avant. Ce style lui allait à merveille. Sentant une bouffé d'air au fond de sa poitrine, elle prit la direction de son appartement lorsque que son portable sonna. Numéro inconnue, elle hésita longtemps avant de décrocher en portant son appareil à son oreille

« A-Allo ?

-Alice ? C'est bien toi ? Mon dieu...Tu m'as fais peur...Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

-Je t'expliquerais...Rejoins-moi au café d'à cotée »

Alice raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche en avouant un légers soupire en se rendant au lieu du rendez-vous, se demandant comment allait-il réagir à ce changement si soudain. Partout, elle se sentait comme libérée, changé comme jamais. S'essayant sur une chaise à l'extérieur, elle croisa du regard quelque personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vu. Soupirant longuement, elle attendit en croisant les bras quand elle vit une silhouette courir vers le bar. Enfin, il était arrivé. Le Panda regarda un peu partout tentant de la trouver du regard. _Il ne me reconnaît pas ?_ Agitant la main, elle cria le prénom de son créateur pour ne pas faire découvrir le secret.

« -Eh ! Mathieu ! »

Celui se retourna vers la demoiselle affichant une mine fatigué. S'approchant d'elle, il marmonna sans sourire.

« Que voulez-vous ?

-Eh ! C'est moi Panda, c'est Alice » chuchota la demoiselle.

Il ne put la croire, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était trop rapide, trop soudain. Oui, elle était belle ainsi mais il avait du mal à croire à ce changement. La demoiselle lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en tentant de sourire.

« Je vais t'expliquer...

-J'espère bien, dit-il les yeux ronds

-J'ai...Je veux changer...J'ai provoqué le Patron avant de me barrer !

-Tu...Tu as fais quoi ?! Il va vouloir te tuer ! Cria-t-il d'un coup

-Mais il ne me reconnaîtra pas !

-En gros, tu provoque pour te cacher en suite ! Méprisa-t-il

-Mais...Mais non, je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans la glace alors je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait qu'à changer de personnage !

-Ce n'est pas toi !

-Qu'es-ce que tu sais de moi Panda ?! »

Le silence s'imposa alors et même le restaurant sembla muet, mort. Alice avait son regard fixe, l'observant, le fixant à tel point qu'il dut détourner le sien, ne sachant que dire. Et ce moment dura deux bonnes minutes.

« Écoute Alice..Je...Tu..Tu n'avais besoins de cela...

-J'étais piégée ! Arrête de penser que tous ce que je fais est mauvais !

-Cela n'arrêtera pas le Patron, surtout si tu l'as provoqué...Marmonna-t-il

-C'est bien pour cela que je pensais...Déménager, ailleurs, dans une autre ville.

-Attends ? Tu as dis quoi là ?!

-Eh ! Eh ! eh ! Il est où le problème que je parte ? Qu'es-ce que cela peut bien te faire ! »

Il alla ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose dans la précipitation mais qui fut retenue au dernier moment par quelque chose dont Alice ne put comprendre. L'homme baissa la tête et soupira longuement.

« Rien...Cela ne me fait rien ...Fait ce que tu veux »

Elle ne comprit pas quel était cette déception frappant ses entrailles, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi sa réponse la gênait. Et alors, en se mordant la lèvre, prit son sac, sortit de l'argent qu'elle posa sur la table rapidement et se leva. Pas un au revoir, ni un adieu, le silence qu'elle garda jusqu'à son appartement. La demoiselle lâcha son sac, et se jeta dans son canapé. Elle avait peu de temps pour partir, le patron savait où elle habitait, il n'était pas con. Auparavant, elle avait appelé une amie qui a accepté de l'héberger pendant un temps contre quelque tache ménagère, une broutille. Attrapant alors son sac à dos, elle mit tout ce qui semblait essentiel pour elle. Habit, maquillage, chaussure, argent, carte et tout le reste. Mais ce qui était gênant était le mot qu'elle devait écrire pour ses parents. Un souffle légers s'échappa de ses lèvres humides et elle repensa à tous de qu'elle avait vécu. Et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues devenant humides, elle se sentait mal, si mal que son cœur semblait se briser en millier de petit morceaux. Elle se sentait si seule, si seule. La demoiselle ouvra la fenêtre et respira lentement, fermant les yeux, laissant les gouttes d'eau sécher par le vent.

Oui, elle est partie, enfin, après pleure et crie, elle a claqué la porte de l'appartement, un sac à dos décidée à faire du stop jusqu'à Belleville où elle irait oublier son passé, cette scène qui ne fut même pas un viol, juste la tentation d'une lycéenne abandonnant ses études.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Il était assis sur une chaise, la tête tordu, regardant le plafond sans aucun but, tirant sur sa cigarette, lasse. Il pensait être furieux et cela était le cas mais il gardait un calme extérieur. Il y a trois jours, il l'avait attendu devant chez elle, tout comme les autres jours, voulant se venger mais personne, par l'once d'une mèche blonde, d'une lèvre rosé dessinant un sourire narquois, de dents mordant sa bouche pour cacher sa faiblesse. Où était-elle passée ? Le panda ne disait rien, il voulait certainement la protéger mais il semblait lui même triste, ne se préoccupant pas des autres. Il n'y avait plus cette même étincelle que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Il s'était attaché à cette gamine et elle était partie comme cela. Même lorsque le Patron avait joué avec son Tinder, il avait haussé les épaules et l'avait totalement ignoré. L'épisode 98 venait d'être tourné et à part cet impression de mélancolie, rien avait vraiment changé. Le café diminuait à vu d'œil et tout était paisible. Tout semblait...Calme à vrais dire. Mais un beau jour, lorsque l'épisode 99 commença à être tourné, un homme toqua et toute l'équipe fut intrigué de cet visite surprise et le Panda eu cet espoir de la voir. Mais tout comme le disait si bien Alice, le monde est pourrit...

 _C'est drôle quand on n'y pense n'es-ce pas ?_

(pour toute personne ne comprenant pas, voir épisode 99 )

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

Combien de temps était-elle restée chez son amie ? 1 semaine ? 2 semaines ? Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre, dans le noir en soupirant, mélancolique. Elle visionnait des podcasts sur internet, des plus pourrits au mieux foutues. A présent, elle avait reprit le dessin, faisant des représentations de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle fixait le plafond, le casque sur les oreilles, elle aurait du le dire, dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Les genoux repliés contre elle, ses bras les entourant, elle pleurait en silence, discrètement, se cachant.

Mais un beau jour, alors qu'elle explorait Youtube, une vidéo grimpa en haut des classements, un live. Curieuse de tout, elle ouvra la page. Elle ne voyait pas qui était la personne, d'abord ce fut sombre mais ce ne fut qu'avec horreur qu'elle vit Mathieu attaché sur une chaise, un homme en face de lui, parlant.

«...C'était celui de ma petite sœur »

Et s'en suivit des mines de peur, des scènes violentes. Alice ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était suspendue à cet vue sans savoir quoi faire. Elle criait à travers son écran.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! » hurla-t-elle

Elle aurait put jeter son ordis, elle ne comprenait plus rien, la sueur coulait sur son front. La chaîne de cet homme ne comptait aucune vidéo, ni avatar, ni bannière, ni description, ni lien, juste ce live de la terreur qui défilait sous ses yeux. L'adrénaline fut prit dans ses veines lorsque qu'elle vit le revolver se coller sur la tempe de Mathieu.

« NON ! »

Elle reconnut la voix du Patron, provoquant, alors que le ravisseur criait, prit dans une rage d'une extrême violence. Alice ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, ses larmes de peur, d'effrois.

 _BANG_

...La vidéo s'éteignit, un écran noir avec l'annonce youtube «Live interrompue ». Une image gravé dans son esprit, une image la paralysant. Les yeux exorbités, n'ayant même plus la force de parler, tremblante, son monde s'écroulait.

« Non...Non...Non...Je... »

Posant ses mains sur son crane, elle attrapa ses cheveux, les tirants, les arrachant de rages, collant sa tête contre le matelas, elle ne pouvait y croire, elle ne pouvait le comprendre. Pourquoi hein. Alice ne bougeait plus, se mordant la lèvre au sang, plissant ses yeux rouges, respirant rapidement.

« Dites-moi qui c'est une blague...Je vous en supplie...Mon dieu... »

La demoiselle n'était pas croyante mais en cette situation précise, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait espérer, elle voulait y croire, croire que le monde n'était peut-être pas si cruel... _Si pourrit._ Ravalant ses larmes, elle jeta son mac au sol et s'allongea, serrant une peluche Panda contre elle. _Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est juste !_ Et elle y resta longtemps, ne sachant que faire. Elle voulait hurler mais sa gorge était sèche, ne pouvant plus continuer ainsi.

« Je veux mourir Panda...Je dois faire quoi hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas hein ?! Pourquoi tu me laisses tomber hein ? »

Elle s'endormit alors, et elle enchaîna cauchemars sur cauchemars, tombant dans un troue, dans les ténèbres, dans ses souvenirs distordues, déformés, perdu et froid. Du liquide rouge tombant sur son visage, se mélangeant aux larmes de la demoiselle, aux cries de celle-ci, à sa peur.

Et le réveil fut cependant doux, étonnement doux à tel point qu'elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui c'était passé. Mais il suffit cependant quel pose un pied au sol pour que les aiguilles s'enfoncent de nouveau dans sa peau fragilisée par le sexe, l'amour, la peur, la colère et la mort. Et alors qu'elle attrapa la télécommande pour regarder, à sa grande surprise, le JT, elle vit après, un reportage, des informations sur le live de la terreur. Il n'y avait pas d'extrait, certainement par la violence que celui-ci dégageait.

« Beaucoup de monde...Même moi avons put voir cette vidéo sur la plate-forme vidéo Youtube, toute personne l'ayant vu sait de quoi je parle...Cependant, durant le nuit, une information par la victime Mathieu Somme nous a été donné. Cette scène de violence n'aurait été qu'un canular. Blague de mauvais goût ou critique sociétal, nous allons interroger notre psychologue... »

La demoiselle n'écouta pas la suite, une flamme s'alluma dans son cœur. L'espoir, même une certitude. Comment pouvait-elle rester là à rien faire, elle devait venir sauter dans leur bras et pleurer de joie, les engueuler de lui avoir fait si peur. Alice attrapa alors dans une folle précipitation son sac, sauta limite par la fenêtre et attrapa un bus qui allait à Paris. Elle se précipitait, courant dans le rue, ne pensant même plus au patron qui saurait alors qui elle serait. Non, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Devant l'appartement, elle tapa le numero de l'immeuble qu'elle connaissait grace au Panda et 3 marches par 3, elle arriva devant la porte et toqua.

…...

Rien, personne ne vint ouvrir mais en collant son oreille contre la porte elle put entendre du bruit. Il y avait quelqu'un, elle le savait.

« Mathieu ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! » finit-elle par crier

Non, elle ne voulait pas voir ses espoirs à néant, hors de question. Elle en était à supplier, à prier, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Mathieu...S'il te plait...Ouvre moi... »

Toujours rien, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, les fesses au sol, soupirant, continuant son monologue.

« S'il te plait... »

Et enfin, un bruit, le bruit d'un verrou. Elle s'empressa de se lever et alors qu'elle s'attendait à se jeter sur lui, elle en fut incapable en voyant la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Oui, c'était bien lui mais ce visage était si froid, ne montrant aucune expression, elle ne comprenait rien.

« Je...Enfin...Ça vas ? »

Aucune réponse, son cœur battait si fort, elle sentit la peur l'envahir, elle avait envie de vomir. Il ne répondait pas, il l'a jaugeait, l'observait si longtemps que la demoiselle se mit à trembler. Ses yeux bleu était différent, trop éclatant mais pas d'une lumière ou d'une joie quelconque. Il ne la reconnaît pas ? Où était la vérité hein ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, ce n'était pas lui. Et alors que l'individu alla refermer la porte, elle posa son pied pour le bloquer et lui offrit l'air le plus menaçant qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Où est Mathieu ? »

Elle détacha chaque mot comme s'il était tous important. Serrant les dents, elle voulait connaître la vérité, elle ne resterait pas ainsi les bras croisés. Alice força ainsi le passage, poussant l'individu pour rentrer dans la demeure. Tout était en ordre mais aucune trace du Panda, du Patron, du Hippie ou même du Geek. Mais par surprise, l'homme lui attrapa par le bras et la demoiselle sentie un cercle froid sur sa tempe. Le temps sembla être suspendu, arrêté, juste le battement de son cœur retentissant, elle ne bougeait plus. Alors, elle murmura en levant les mains.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Mathieu ? »

Rien, aucune réponse. La demoiselle entendit un miaulement, WI-FI qui voulait avoir de l'attention. Alors, la demoiselle profita du moment d'inattention pour donner un coup de pied à l'homme et dégager le flingue de son crane, attraper le pauvre matou et s'enfuir de la pièce dans une folle course. Elle l'entendit le poursuivre, son cœur était si rapide. Un coup de feu ! Deux coups de feu ! Alice se demandait si elle allait survivre à cela, son souffle devenait court, la peur la tressaillait, la prenait. Une douleur inconnu lui prit son épaule alors que le chat se débâtait dans ses bras mais dans sa précipitation, elle n'y prit aucune attention courant comme une dératée retenant ses larmes. L'étudiante sprinta dans la rue et se mêla à la foule, criant sa souffrance, perdant sa respiration. Et cela dura 10 minutes avant qu'elle ne se pose, qu'elle tombe au sol, se tenant l'épaule voyant le sang couler. Alice ne comprenait plus rien, qui était-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il la buter ? Que ce passait-il bordel !? Où est-il en réalité ? Etait-il mort ? Mais...

« J'en peux plus... » soupira la demoiselle en lâchant le chat qui se posa à ses cotées voyant sa souffrance physique.

Le pavé était humide, mouillé et jonché de mégots de cigarettes. L'homme n'oserait jamais la tuer ici, il y avait évidement trop de monde.

« M..Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?! Oh mon dieu ! Vous saignez ?! Venez, je vous emmène à l'hôpital! »

 _Je veux le revoir, je refuse cet mort, je veux savoir la vérité...Je veux LES revoir..._

« Mademoiselle?! Répondez ! »

 _Je ne veux pas être aussi pourrit que ce monde, je m'en fiche à présent...Je veux comprendre ce qui ce passe et je n'aurais pas de repos avant...Parce que...Je..._

 _...Je l'aime._

 _« Un amour sincère ne se termine jamais. Il connaît les virgules mais jamais les points. »_

 _-Auteur inconnue_

-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-

 **Et alors ? Es-ce la fin ? Eh bien non. Comment Alice arrivera à ses fins, qu'apprendra-t-elle, où se trouve la vérité ?**

 **Au prochain chapitre mes nécrophiles 3**

 **Rewiew ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attentioooon, ce chapitre par dans une grosse anticipation qui n'est certainement pas la suite de la serie, ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre (Faut dire que j'étais bloqués puisque je m'étais vachement avancé jusqu'aux dernier épisode).**

Résumé du Chapitre précédent :

 _-Alice ? C'est bien toi ? Mon dieu...Tu m'as fais peur...Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

 _-C'est bien pour cela que je pensais...Déménager, ailleurs, dans une autre ville._

 _-Attends ? Tu as dis quoi là ?!_

 _-Eh ! Eh ! eh ! Il est où le problème que je parte ? Qu'es-ce que cela peut bien te faire ! »_

 _-Rien...Cela ne me fait rien ...Fait ce que tu veux »_

 _Oui, elle est partie, enfin, après pleure et crie, elle a claqué la porte de l'appartement, un sac à dos décidée à faire du stop jusqu'à Belleville._

 _Un homme toqua et toute l'équipe fut intrigué de cet visite surprise_

 _C'est drôle quand on y pense n'es-ce pas ?_

 _L'adrénaline fut prit dans ses veines lorsque qu'elle vit le revolver se coller sur la tempe de Mathieu._

 _BANG_

 _Cette scène de violence n'aurait été qu'un canular._

 _« Qu'avez-vous fait de Mathieu ? »_

 _Je ne veux pas être aussi pourrit que ce monde, je m'en fiche à présent...Je veux comprendre ce qui ce passe et je n'aurais pas de repos avant...Parce que...Je..._

 _Je l'aime_

CHAPITRE 6

Ah...Elle voulait trouver la vérité, elle voulait savoir où ils étaient et à vrais dire, elle cherchait et semblait de plus en plus dubitative, il semblait s'être volatilisé sans laissé de trace. Alice avait gardé le chat refusant de le laisser à cet usurpateur et étrangement, elle n'avait prévenu personne, elle ne le pouvait, qui la croirait. Cela allait vers le fantastique, l'irréelle, l'impossible ! Alice n'était vraiment plus la même, sa joie était partie, plus aucune lumière dans son regard. Elle passait ses journées sur le web, cherchant, fouillant dans les tréfonds d'internet. Non...Il n'y avait rien, aucune information permettant de trouver un indice. _Il s'était peut-être enfui, pour arrêter l'émission ?_ De grosses cernes noires aux coins de ses yeux bleus. La demoiselle avait gardé sa couleur blanche mais ses cheveux avaient repoussés, elle s'était attaché à cette couleur en vérité...

« Allez...Il y a bien un indice, m'obligez pas à retourner chez ce taré... »

Alice dit cela tout en pensant au faux Mathieu qui avait essayé de la buter il y avait quelque mois. L'adolescente soupira longuement, plus de dix pages étaient ouvertes sur son mac, elle y passait simultanément, rapidement, fouillant. Ses yeux devenait rouge de fatigue mais elle ne pouvait arrêter sa quête. Le sol était jonché de feuille, de crayon cassé, de mine et elle cachait à présent 9mm au cas ou, où le taré reviendrait.

« Vous êtes où sérieux... »

Cela dit, après un bon mois, un nouvel épisode sortie sur la chaîne de Mathieu, son cœur battu, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ? Le type aurait-il disparu ? Elle était cependant sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui à son appartement. Alors, la demoiselle lança la vidéo, suspendu à l'image tout comme la fois où elle vu ce live, le live de la terreur. Il était là, dans un autre monde, dans internet. Et tout était comme avant. Et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle décrocha un sourire aux blagues, au patron, au geek. Et impatiemment, elle l'attendit, le Panda. Ils étaient tous là. Serte, l'ursidé semblait avoir changé, il était devenu un ennemi mais qu'importe, ils n'étaient pas mort.

« Enfin, ils sont mort mais ils sont présent »

Puis, elle eu cet envie de les rejoindre, de retrouver le panda et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ainsi, elle fixa ses lèvres durant tout l'instant Panda, et peut-être même le dernier instant Panda. Alice sentit alors un bonheur, un soulagement en elle et elle pleura, elle pleura alors que wi-fi miaulait en voyant ses maîtres par l'écran. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, un sourire dessinait ses lèvres et ses pupilles closes étaient béa.

Cependant, la demoiselle ne pouvait en rester ici, elle le voulait, même si pour cela elle devait mourir, sa mission, sa quête était loin d'être finit. Mais comment les retrouver, comment sacrifier son corps pour être transférer dans l'internet 3.0 ? Je dois continuer les indices, revisionner le live pour son plus grand malheur, tout regarder, tout visionner. La moindre subtilité, le moindre objet pouvait servir. Le docteur Frédérique, qui était-il ? Et ce type qui as tué Mathieu ? La demoiselle attrapa alors un carnet et nota tous ce qu'elle pouvait trouver.

 _« Alors, ce que je sais :_

 _06/11/15_

 _Mathieu est un schizophrène faisant croire au public qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment par la rationalité de la chose._

 _Ces personnalités se sont dédoublés ayant chacune une personnalité caricatural d'un homme : La perversité, la folie, la gaminerie ect..._

 _Il semble avoir été interné par un certain docteur Frédérique payé par Maxime Lassot, celui qui était masqué en début de saison._

 _07/11/15_

 _Il semble aussi avoir été enlevé lors du 99 épisode qui fut aussi office du live qui est vrais donc Mathieu n'a pas pus le mettre lui même en ligne._

 _Les gens pensent que Mathieu est vivant._

 _Quelqu'un à remplacé Mathieu -Rechercher Pourquoi ?_

 _Où le docteur a-t-il trouvé cette machine ? Servait-elle vraiment à le soigner ?_

 _16/11/15_

 _Aller voir de nouveau dans l'appartement de Mathieu pour trouver des indices mais cela n'est que trop dangereux seule._

 _20/11/15_

 _Voir Antoine Daniel, ce qu'il en pense »_

A vrais dire, la demoiselle avait bien trop peur d'y retourner et après avoir tremblé près de quatre jours, Alice se dit qu'elle devait en parler, qu'elle ne devait pas y aller toute seule. En ayant lut beaucoup de fanfiction, elle tomba sur un certain Antoine Daniel et regarda rapidement ses vidéos pour trouver son adresse et son numero.

« J'espère qu'il acceptera... »

Elle n'était pas retourné à Paris depuis l'incident chez Mathieu. Cependant, la blanche voulait comprendre, savoir et retrouver même si pour cela elle devait mourir, ce prostituer, souffrir, torturer, elle était prête à tout. Sautant alors dans un bus, elle y arrive en une demie-heure par la faute de bouchons. Alors, Alice suivit l'adresse et arriva devant un grand immeuble. Le problème était le code qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La demoiselle entendit donc longtemps avant qu'une personne sorte et que discrètement, retienne la porte et entre. Alors, sur la boite au lettre, elle repéra « Mr Daniel » et trouve ainsi le numéro de l'appartement. L'angoisse était présente, sans lui, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire. Elle était planté devant la porte, toquant violemment pour le presser. De la porte, Alice entendait le bruit de la douche qui s'arrêtait puis des bruits pas.

« Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive ! Calmez-vous ! »

Enfin, le bruit des verrous se fit entendre et la porte se fit entendre. Un homme ayant un peignoir, les cheveux humide, en pagaille. Il semblait agacé en regardant la demoiselle.

« S'il vous plait, j'ignore comment vous êtes parvenue à rentrer mais pouvez-vous partir j'étais en train de me dou... »

La demoiselle poussa l'homme et rentra de force dans case, cela allait devenir une habitude à la force de le faire mais elle n'avait pas le choix à vrais dire. Elle se planta au milieu de la pièce et regarda Antoine l'air déterminé.

« Ecoutez ! C'est très important ! Je dois vous parler de Mathieu !

-Non, je n'organise pas les rendez-vous !

-Oh putain ! Je m'en fiche de ça ! Mathieu, ses personnalités existent ! Vous devez le savoir nan ? Cria-t-elle

-Bon...Calmez-vous, Mathieu est un homme comme un autre et n'a pas de...

-Vous êtes chiants hein ! Depuis combien de temps vous ne l'avez pas vu !?

-Je...Heu...Deux-trois mois pourquoi donc ?

-Vous avez vu le live de la terreur nan ? Dit la jeune femme en se calmant un peu

-Vous êtes naïve vous non ? Tout le monde sait que ce n'était qu'un canular, tout comme l'internement, tout est faux...

-E-Ecoutez...Je connais Mathieu, le Panda, le Patron, ils existent et vous le savez plus besoins de faire la comédie mais la derniere fois, en partant du principe que ce n'était qu'un canular, je suis allée le voir. Le mec était comme lui mais...Il ne parlait pas alors j'ai voulu rentré de force et le type à voulu me tuer un 9mm »

La demoiselle montra la blessure à son épaule qui avait encore un bandage.

« Bon, vous êtes marrante mais...

-Vous ne comprenez rien !

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous allez me raconter que mon pote est mort et son esprit est dans l'internet 3.0 ? rigola-t-il méchament

-Exactement...Essayez de l'appeler !

-Tu arrête de m'emmerder si j'accepte ?

-Oui ! »

Tout en soupirant, l'homme attrapa son téléphone, composa un numéro inscrit sur un post-it jaune et apporta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit deux bonnes minutes.

« Il ne répond pas...

-Insistez, ce n'est que comme cela que ça marche ! »

Et il fit donc cela, lui même curieux malgré lui, plus de quatre fois avant qu'une personne répondre.

« Allo Mathieu ? Oula, tu semble patate aujourd'hui ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Eh mec, t'es vraiment étrange, que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Bon ok, à plus... »

Il posa le téléphone et resta dans le silence, fixant le sol, il ne semblait rien comprendre puis regarda la demoiselle avec un serieux.

« Rendons lui visite !

-Bien ! Heu enfin...Prends de quoi te défendre parce qu'avec son flingue, il va essayé de te buter si tu rentres.

-T'inquiète Gamine ! » Souria-t-il

 _Gamine._ Un doux souvenir remonta dans sa tête, quelque chose d'agréable et de désagréable en même temps. Alice soupira et replaça une mèche derrière ses oreilles en regardant par la fenêtre. Par la suite, elle vit Antoine prendre une clef qu'il agita sous son nez.

«Les clefs de l'appart de Mathieu ? Ricana-t-il

-Alors...Les fan-fics disent vraie ?

-Heu par rapport quoi ? »

 _Il le sentait venir_

« Le Matoine.

-Ahaha, vous êtes vraiment fan de ça les filles !

-Pas vraiment mais...Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma réponse, sourit-elle légèrement

-Tais-toi, tu me casse les couilles, bon, allons-y ! » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

 _Il l'aime non ?_. La demoiselle ricana à son tour mais elle avait véritablement peur d'y retourner, en cet endroit où elle avait vu put y laisser sa vie.

« Vous devriez vous habiller non ? » ajouta-t-elle en observant le peignoir qu'il portait. Hochant la tête, Alice s'assit sur un fauteuil regardant, les murs, les affaires, son regard perdu passant par la suite par la fenêtre. La demoiselle avait de la chance qu'il voulait bien essayer de la soupira alors, pensant qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais le connaître. Antoine arriva vêtu d'un simple pantalons et d'une chemise grise.

« Allons-y ! Et d'ailleurs, tu te nomme comment ?

-Alice.

-Ok Alice, partons ! »

Prenant ainsi le bus de ville, la demoiselle était pensive. Les deux individus n'avaient même pas lâché une parole. Alice regardait par la vitre, les gens passant, ne se doutant même pas ce qui pouvait ce passer en dehors de leur vie. Pourquoi commençait-elle à mépriser ? La fatigue passait-elle mais la peur se lisait sur son visage, retourner dans cet apparemment lui procurait des sueurs froides. Dans son sac, se trouvait encore son 9 mm qu'elle serrait de sa main droite. Arrivant vers l'appartement, ils tapèrent le code et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent devant sa porte. Le cœur de l'adolescente battait si fort, elle tremblait, serrant les poings. Revoir ce type...Elle n'avait pas si envie au fond...

« Tu va toquer toi, moi s'il voit que je suis revenue, il va pas ouvrir.

-Si tu veux »

La demoiselle se plaqua contre le mur pour ne point être vu par le troue de la porte. Ainsi, elle garda en main son pistolet et se fit toute petite pour ne pas que le type la voit. Antoine regarda la jeune fille puis soupira en portant son poings à la porte.

« Mathieu, c'est Antoine, tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ! »

Rien, le même coup que la première fois, il recommença alors. Fonçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas alors, il décida de continuer tout en disant des choses des plus stupides.

« Allez mec ! Si tu baise on peut partager ! »

Rien...

« Mathieu ! C'est important, sors putain ! »

Enfin, de nouveau du bruit, le même bruit de verrous et la poignée s'abaissant lentement. Alice ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. La porte ouverte lui gâchait, à vrais dire, le spectacle. Ce merveilleux spectacle qu'elle redoutait depuis bon nombre de jour. Alors, elle retenait sa respiration, faisant dans l'apnée, prête à tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant. Et ainsi, pendant un moment, plus un bruit, ils se trouvaient en face l'un de l'autre, un combat de regard avant qu'Antoine ouvre la bouche pour prononcer les mots suivants.

« Eh bro ! T'es sur que ça va, c'est moi Antoine !

-Ne revenez pas. »

La voix de cet homme était si semblable à celle de Mathieu. Mais pourtant, Alice pouvait entendre autre chose, une retenue. Quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de non-naturel qui disait à la demoiselle que le trentenaire ne prenait pas habituellement ce genre d'intonation.

« Oh mec, tu vas pas me virer tout de même !

-Je ne le répéterez pas une seconde fois, je vous préviens. Marmonna l'usurpateur

-Depuis quand tu vouvoie ? Allez, donne pas raison à la gamine, » tenta t-il en rigolant.

 _Putain,ta gueule…_ Le cœur de l'adolescente fit ainsi un bon et manqua un battement. Des sueur froides coulaient sur son visage et malgré toute toute sa retenue, son souffle s'accélérait par la peur d'être découverts. _Mais qu'il est con ce type !_ Évidement, cet personne n'était point stupide et comprit rapidement de qu'il s'agissait. Alors, l'inconnu poussa un peu plus la porte, s'avança,lentement, un peu après l'autre, dans le silence. Et la demoiselle priait, pleurait mais avant de paniquer, elle avait en main son revolver, le serrant de tous ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Et ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

L'homme continua sa cadence, se concentrant marchant dans la direction de la demoiselle au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi, cloîtré sur elle-mê pas de l'homme étaient si lent, si léger qu'elle ne pouvait les entendre qu'à peine. Déglutissant, elle s'apprêtait à braquer son arme, menacer puisque dans tout les cas, elle savait qu'il était là. Ses dents croquèrent alors sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Étrangement, elle se sentait comme dans les films d'action avec cette fameuse scène de suspense qui n'en finit pas. Cependant, aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, tout n'avait jamais été autant et aussi réelle. Pressant alors doucement la détente, elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer toutes scènes invraisemblable. Mais alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur cet homme, un bruit sourd se répandit dans la pièce, un son qui l'a fit sursauter et dont elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un crie aigus alors que son courage s'évapora en une fraction de seconde et que ses mains allèrent boucher ses oreilles et ses genoux se plièrent et son arme glissa de ses deux paumes.

« Eh ! Tu vas bien gamine?! »

Relevant alors lentement la tête lentement, c'est le visage d'Antoine qu'elle put voir et jauger. Ce ne fut que pendant un moment qu'elle se crut morte. Sans vie, aussi froide qu'un cadavre. Et ainsi ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement jusqu'à pouvoir reconnaître les formes qui l'entourait. Cet homme en face d'elle, un flingue en main, la regardant.

« Que...Que c'est-il passé ? demanda la demoiselle dont le pouls était si rapide qu'elle ne pouvait plus le compter.

-Je l'ai assommé, il allait te buter…Tu as raison, ce n'est pas Mathieu…

-Je sais, rentrons l'appart ! »

Titubant légèrement, elle passa la porte. Rien n'avait changé, tout était propre, net, rien. Fonçant les sourcils, et fouilla un peu tout, chaque tiroir, chaque planque qu'il pouvait y avoir.

« Regarde Alice, dans la poubelle...Son kigurumi, des jeu-vidéo, des mangas, une machine à café...Je comprends rien, pourquoi faire cela ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas Mathieu, répondit la demoiselle en prenant dans ses bras le pygama panda et le regardant recevant ainsi un pincement au coeur.

-Et le chat ?

-Chez moi. »

Il regarda un peu la demoiselle avant de hausser les épaules ne voulant pas chercher plus à comprendre. Enfin, elle trouva son mac et tenta de l'allumer. La problème est-elle que la session demandait malheureusement un code. Lançant un regard à Antoine, il fit non de la tête montrant alors que le mot de passe n'était pas en sa fallait qu'elle essaye tout de même, elle mettrait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête : _wi-fi, slg, panda, mathieu, mathieusommet, patrontebaise, antoine, matoine ect._ Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un énième essaie qu'elle put enfin rentrer. Rien de spécial, ordinateur rangé, aucun zip contenant code.

« Rha ! Rien de rien, c'est pas possible ! Rangea-t-elle.

-Pas sûr, regarde, une clef usb !

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-En plein milieu d'un tiroir. »Dit-il fier.

Il passa alors la clef à l'adolescente qui avec une folle précipitation l'introduit dans la tour. La fenêtre s'afficha, elle ne contenait qu'un seul fichier : « ».

« On dirait le nom d'une mauvaise creepypasta » marmonna l'homme.

Cliquant sur l'icone, le chargement ce fut, un très long chargement. Et enfin, une fenêtre, un écran verre puis une barre de chargement. _Mais qu'es-ce que..._ Rien de spécifique, une 3D plutôt bien foutue et au centre de celle-ci…

« MATHIEU ! »

La demoiselle cria, il semblait paisible, fermant les yeux. Par la suite, il ouvrit un œil et il regardait en haut sans rien dire, calme. D'ici, la demoiselle pouvait entendre ses paroles ainsi que la voix robotique d'un maque se trouvant en fond. Alice scruta Daniel d'un œil inquiet mais il ne remarqua pas, bien trop absorbé par cela.

« Rien de nouveau Jeanne ?

-Le programmeur n'a donné aucun nouvel ordre

-Il est chiant ton programmeur, y'a du coca ? »Répondit le trentenaire.

La demoiselle cliqua alors sur une iconn, une page incompréhensible pleine de code. Alice ne connaissait qu'à peine les Bbcodes ainsi que le HTML mais là, elle ne pourrait savoir quoi marquer.

« Antoine, attache l'homme, comme cela nous pourrons l'interroger.

-Trop tard… »

Alors, longuement, elle tourna la tête ne comprenant pas ou plutôt ne le souhaitant pas. Mécaniquement, l'adolescente porta sa main à son arme sentant le danger arriver. Alors d'un coup, elle fit volte-face, baraquant son revolver dans le vide ne sachant que trouver derrière. Il c'était réveillé, les bras tendu,menaçant du regard et de son arme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Sérieusement !

-Rien à dire, vous allez crever. » Ajouta l'inconnue d'une neutralité impressionnante.

Cependant, cette fois si, il n'hésita pas à tirer et un bruit sourd retentit et un cris l'accompagna alors.

« Sa mère….Connard ! » Articula la voix d'Antoine.

Il se tenait la côte, écroulé au sol, le sang s'emparant de sa peau, des gouttes écarlates tombèrent sur le sol, un rouge pur accompagné de larme et de douleur inimaginable.

« ANTOINE ! »

Alice aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'aider, l'emmener à l'hôpital mais elle restait planté là, paralysé par la peur, les mains en l'air et tremblante. Son arme posé sur le sol, elle n'avait plus aucune défense, totalement perdu face à ce type qui ne semblait vouloir lui laisser aucun répit. Son regard alla alors se jeter sur l'homme pour observer où il en était. Il semblait crier, non, hurler du regard. C'était _sa_ faute, à sa petite personne amoureuse qui avait foutu une personne dans la merde par lâcheté, par peur. Alors, sans plus aucune réflexion, une poussé indescriptible, elle se jeta de ses dernière forces sur cet homme, le fit tomber, lui mordit la chair de tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le griffait alors que les coups de feux partaient dans un hasard total. Qu'importe qui serait touché, elle frappait, étranglait sans rien regarder, prise dans une invisible haine. Alice ne remarqua même pas le sang sur ses mains, sur ses ongles **qui n'était pas le sien.**

« PUTAIN ALICE ! ARRETE! »

Juste un mots qui sonna dans son esprit que put alors instantanément l'arrêter. Hors d'haleine, sans souffle, elle regarda son œuvre. Un homme couvert de sang, de griffure, de bleu, cheveux en pagaille. _Oh non…_ Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ce liquide rouge ne venait pas de ses veines, mais de cet usurpateur gisant au sol. _Il est…Mort ?_

« Eh ben… Je ne pensais pas que tu…

-Ta gueule ! J'ai pas pus le tuer ainsi ! Il est pas mort bordel ! Cria l'adolescente.

-On s'en fiche de toute façon, c'était un connard…Et puis, ce monde est…

 _-Pourrit. »_

Non, ce n'est pas ce monde qui est pourrit, ce n'est non plus les autres. Non.

C'est une pourriture, _Je suis pourrit._

 _«_ Prends la clef USB chérie, on doit vite y aller !

-Je l'ai tué…

-Putain ! Vite ! S'impatienta le chevelu

-Je... »

Et d'un coup, un mot, une voix, venant derrière, peu audible mais une voix.

« Alice? »

Faisant volte-face, elle regarda l'écran, le programme avait changé de forme pour un fond noir et quelqu'un, une personne aimée...La panda.

/

 **Voilà, voilà mes loulous, suite de la porte de trop ! C'est fous comme je me sens seule en ce moment XD**

 **Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendras à vrais dire, faut vite que je retrouve l'inspi !**

 **Que vas faire Alice face au Panda ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt ! (façon de parler je pense XDDD)**

 **(...wesh...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour. Grosse absence ! Mais voici ENFIN le dernier chapitre ! Beuzou !**

 _Elle tomba sur un certain Antoine Daniel et regarda rapidement ses vidéos pour trouver son adresse et son numero._

 _« J'espère qu'il acceptera... »_

 _Chez Antoine:_

 _« Vous avez vu le live de la terreur nan ? Dit la jeune femme en se calmant un peu_

 _-Vous êtes naïve vous non ? Tout le monde sait que ce n'était qu'un canular, tout comme l'internement, tout est faux..._

 _-E-Ecoutez...Je connais Mathieu, le Panda, le Patron, ils existent et vous le savez plus besoins de faire la comédie mais la derniere fois, en partant du principe que ce n'était qu'un canular, je suis allée le voir. Le mec était comme lui mais...Il ne parlait pas alors j'ai voulu rentré de force et le type à voulu me tuer un 9mm »_

 _« Rendons lui visite ! »_

 _« Rha ! Rien de rien, c'est pas possible ! Rangea-t-elle._

 _-Pas sûr, regarde, une clef usb ! »_

 _« Alice? »_

 _Faisant volte-face, elle regarda l'écran, le programme avait changé de forme pour un fond noir et quelqu'un, une personne aimée...La panda._

 _-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-OoO-oOo-_

Alice ne réagissait pas, elle resta même clouée sur place, pétrifiée de le voir ainsi, coincé dans cet écran. Lui, il l'a regardait, semblant tout aussi surprit qu'elle. La demoiselle se mit alors à le fixer, que dire ? Que faire ? Comment agir ? Tant de questions venaient se bousculer dans sa tête saturée d'information. Les émotions venaient de se confronter, de se percuter et de se mélanger. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang, ses yeux étaient de cette même terrifiante couleur et le peu de mascara qui relevait ses cils n'étaient qu'à présent qu'une marque noire qui glissait le long de sa joue. Le temps était comme en suspend. Elle, qui avait un air de meurtrière, qui venait juste de décharger sa rage sur un type, un imposteur qui gisait encore au sol sans que personne ne se préoccupe de son cadavre. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme dans les films, où le héros oubliait tous ses actes passés car la personne aimée était là. Non, Alice ressentait comme des coups de couteaux, elle n'était plus une enfant innocente. Elle aurait voulu le croire mais c'était elle la pourriture. C'était elle qui venait certainement de tuer un homme, qui venait d'en embarquer un autre dans une histoire invraisemblable, c'était elle qui avait couché avec un démon. Dernièrement, son existence n'était qu'une succession d'erreurs grossières. Son ancienne vie lui semblait si lointaine à présent...Trop lointaine pour qu'elle puisse même s'en souvenir. Elle avait oublié l'existence même de ses amies, de son copain, de sa famille. Alice se rendait compte qu'elle avait tout perdu, qu'elle avait tout abandonné égoïstement et qu'à présent, la seule personne qui l'avait aidé à se raccrocher n'était plus vraiment vivant. Et tout cela venait de la percuter en un seul mot, en la seule prononciation de son prénom. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait tout perdu.

« P...Panda?! Où est Mathieu ? »

Ce fut alors la voix du chevelu qui réveilla la demoiselle de sa torpeur. Sa demande ne fut d'ailleurs pas surprenante et sa voix semblait être emplie d'espoir. Il était bien le seul. L'ursidé, lui, n'écoutait qu'à moitié, contemplant l'état misérable d'Alice, imaginant les efforts qu'elle avait dût supporter. La surprise avait prit sur la raison. Il articula alors de nouveau le prénom de la jeune femme, oubliant le rôle de méchant qu'il devait prendre pour la saison. Il n'était plus le même lui non plus, il avait eu peur, il était mort, il s'était prit une balle dans la tête. Tout le monde changeait au fond, c'était tout à fait normal. Alors, l'homme en kigurumi détourna son visage de l'adolescente.

« Qu'as tu fais...Alice ? »

Parlait-il de son état ? Du liquide rouge qui séchait sur ses mains ? De ses griffures et blessures ? La demoiselle ne comprenait pas s'il la blâmait et il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. La blonde, bafouilla alors :

« Que...Que veux-tu dire ? Je...Je suis venue vous aider ! »

 _Je suis venue t'aider !_

« Laisse tomber s'il te plaît, les choses changent, je suis mort alors...Vas vivre ta vie. La patron ne pourra de toute façon plus rien te faire. »

Des mots tranchant qui lui firent le mal d'une balle perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas, après tout ce chemin parcouru, après toutes ces blessures pour tenter de le retrouver, comment pouvait-il simplement lui dire ça ? Tout ne ce résumait pas qu'au Patron !

« Qu...Pourquoi me dis-tu ça...Après tout ce que j'ai enduré...Après ce que tu m'as dis...

-Arrêtes avec ça ! A présent, tu dois grandir et te rendre compte qu'on change tous. Tu as changé aussi, regardes-toi, regardes tes mains et repenses au début, quand tu tremblais à la simple vu d'un costume noir, à la simple vu d'une cigarette. Moi aussi, j'ai changé alors...Tant que tu le peux encore, va vivre ta vie.

-Tais-toi ! Ne me sors pas des trucs comme ça ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ?! C'est injuste ! A...Après ce que j'ai fais »

Pourquoi faut-il que les gens changent ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce que l'on aime partent un jour où l'autre ? Est-ce vraiment obligatoire ? Et si elle ne le veut pas hein ? Peut-elle vraiment y faire quelque chose au fond ? Alice ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était en colère, elle était perdue, elle doutait à présent puisque la personne qui lui avait promit de rester à ses côtés apparemment, venait de l'abandonner.

« Hm...Pardon de déranger vos retrouvailles...Spéciales, mais je voudrais savoir où se trouve Mathieu...

-Oh Mathieu, je ne sais pas vraiment, on ne travaille plus ensemble, il est protégé par son opérateur, Jeanne. Maintenant, arrêtez cela. Le corps de Mathieu n'est plus, il est mort merde. Nous aussi, ne faites plus rien ! »

La demoiselle serra alors doucement les poings, aspirant délicatement sa lèvre inférieur. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela ! Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle ne le laisserait pas l'abandonner ! Prenant la parole d'un ton haut et fort, elle déclara d'une voix forte et déterminée :

« Panda ! Je vais te rejoindre ! Je sais déjà comment !

-Qu...Que racontes-tu encore ! Laisses tomber je t'en pris !

-Non ! Non et NON ! Mathieu avait un casque qui était censé le soigné, lorsqu'il a été tué...Son esprit à été transféré. Ce casque n'a jamais servi à le soigner. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Je ne sais mais je vais utiliser ce casque et merde !

-Mais t'as quoi dans la tête sérieux ! Tu crois pas que tu fais assez de conneries comme ça hein?! Et si tu ne réussis pas hein?! ET SI TU CREVES HEIN?! »

La demoiselle était comme sourde à ses paroles, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La mort ne lui faisait plus peur. Alors, prenant un temps de réflexion, la demoiselle articula la phrase suivante

« Tu as raison, j'ai changé Panda mais je n'abandonnerais pas maintenant... »

Un soupire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle se mit à fixer les yeux du brun.

« Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument nous aider ? Sans compte, qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Donc pourquoi venir ?

-Hm...Pourquoi ? Eh bien.. »

 _Je suis censée dire quoi là sérieux?! Je suis pas prête de le dire encore moi. Mais je ne veux pas mentir...Je l'aime trop pour ça..._

« Je veux être avec toi...En fait... »

Son regard devint alors rond pendant quelques secondes. Comprenait-il bien ce qu'elle avait dit ? Était-ce dans le sens qu'il croyait ? Il ne savait pas tellement comment réagir au fond. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sacrifier sa vie pour lui, il en était hors de question. Puisqu'il voulait son bien, il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Cependant, le trentenaire n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoirs à travers son écran. Il n'avait que ces mots. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent eux aussi.

« Alice...Je t'en pris, oublies tout ça, gâche pas ta vie, tu t'es relevée et ça me fait plaisir mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour si peu. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre... Alors, si tu veux m'aider, fais ça pour moi. Ferme cette fenêtre, rentres chez toi.

-M...Mais ! Je ne veux pas ! De toute façon j'ai déjà tout perdu alors laisse moi...Te rejoindre, je t'en pris !

-Arrête maintenant ! Ne fais pas l'enfant et cesse d'être aussi égoïste ! Pars d'ici et ne reviens pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuis ! »

Le regard d'Alice était bas, l'ancienne blonde voulait pleurer. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, trop puissantes. Insupportable. Insoutenable. La douleur l'étranglait presque et l'eau salé finit alors par couler le long de ses joues légèrement rebondies. Non, elle ne voulait pas le laisser. C'était la seule personne qui l'avait soutenue. C'était la seule personne qu'elle avait aimée.

« Regarde Alice, j'ai trouvé ça dans un tiroir, » dit le chevelu tenant un casque dans ses mains.

S'approchant alors de l'objet bien étrange en apparence, Alice passa ses doigts fins sur le casque qui étaient reliés par plusieurs fils ressemblant à des écouteurs.

« Alice ! Ne touche pas à ça !

-Pourquoi... ? Tu sais ce que c'est alors non... ? Ça me dit quelque chose n'empêche ce truc...Hm...

-Laisse ça, Alice.

-Ah mais oui ! Le casque EEG...Ce qui était sur la tête de Mathieu lors du Live... »

La demoiselle regarda alors Antoine, pensive puis articula tout en regardant l'instrument.

« Crois-tu que...On pourrait tenter de l'utiliser ?

-Quoi ?! Alice, n'essayes même pas ! Cria le Panda

-Toi, tu te tais, je parles à Antoine...

-Je ne sais pas gamine, ça me paraît un peu compliqué, pis, y'a pas de notice...

-Il ne suffit pas juste de le brancher ? A ce logiciel là ?

-Ouai mais comment ? Peut-être à l'ordinateur... »

Durant ce dialogue, le Panda tentait désespérément de reprendre la parole. En vain, évidement puisque les deux protagonistes semblaient être décidés à faire se transférer. Alors, prenant une grosse voix, il cria pour calmer le jeu :

« STOP SERIEUX ! VOUS VOULEZ ABSOLUMENT CREVER ?! VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS COMMENT CA MARCHE ! »

Le silence ce fut alors, tous deux fixant l'écran d'ordinateur, sur cet homme agacé du comportement des deux énergumènes.

« Sérieux, vous faites n'importe quoi, posez ce casque et dégagez ! Continua l'ursidé désappointé du comportement des deux individus, il enchaîna ensuite :

-On ne veut pas d'aide, nous sommes morts ! Vous comprenez ça ? Mort ! Je comprend que vous vous sentiez impuissant et c'est le cas. Alors arrêtez de délirer...S'il vous plaît...

-Je peux vous aider si vous le désirez ? »

Cette dernière voix leur fut inconnue, étrangère et résonna dans leurs oreilles quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers le nouveau venu qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte. Un homme, petit, des lunettes rondes en équilibres sur le bout de son nez crochu. Cette personne croisait les bras, la tête penchée sur la droite. Il souriait, ses lèvres étirées bien étrangement. Le cœur de la demoiselle manqua un battement ? Paralysée, elle se sentait prise au piège avant que le quarantenaire dit d'une voix fluette :

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes...C'est bon, je ne compte pas vous tuer, je suis un allié. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Qui...Êtes-vous ?, demanda alors Antoine en position de défense.

-Qu'es que cela peut bien faire ? Je sais comment faire fonctionner cette machine, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Voyez-vous...Je suis de près toute cette histoire qu'est un véritable bordel.

-Comment pouvez vous être au courant de tout cela ?, dit Alice alors que la boule au fond de sa gorge commençait à disparaître

-Chut, jeune fille, ne soyez pas si curieuse. Je suis votre seule chance pour vous de le rejoindre. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? »

Un temps de réflexion s'imposa alors dans l'esprit de la jeune demoiselle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était trop risqué. Il se foutait peut-être juste d'elle. Cependant, elle ne put répondre que le Panda se fit entendre de sa voix.

« N'y pense même pas Alice...Tu ne le connais pas...C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Dites-nous qui vous êtes vraiment !

-Soit, je vais vous le dire...Je suis un espion si vous voulez savoir, j'ai suivis l'histoire, je sais ce qui ce passe, je sais comment ça marche. J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout comprit.

-Vous...Vous savez vraiment comment me faire rentrer...là dedans ? Dit Alice en regardant l'homme

-Bien sûr que oui, et même maintenant si cela est votre désir. Veuillez vous asseoir. »

La Panda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, d'où sortait cette énergumène ? Il n'avait pas confiance. Comment l'avoir ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle le croire ? Était-elle aussi désespérée pour oublier la logique et le bon sens ? L'aimait-elle autant que ça ? Mais lui devait la protéger car même si ce type disait vrai, il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie. Et Antoine qui ne disait rien, lui qui pouvait avoir parfois une si grande gueule...

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de savoir comment faire marcher cette machine ? Dit enfin le chevelu d'une voix bien septique.

-Si je vous le dis. »

Etant assise sur une chaise proche de l'ordinateur, l'homme s'approcha de l'ancienne blonde pour lui mettre le casque EEG sur la tête.

« Alice ! Ne fait pas ça!

-Bon tu vas te taires un peu ? » Dit la demoiselle lasse

Le quarantenaire sourit alors, s'approchant de l'ordinateur pour mettre le volume à zero pour que l'on ne puisse plus entendre le Panda. L'on ne pouvait à présent seulement voir l'ursidé, parlant dans le vide, criant dans un néant. Ce silence fut au dépars un soulagement pour la demoiselle qui n'avait qu'à détourner le regard pour oublier son indignation. L'inconnu attrapa ainsi les fils du casque, semblant les brancher à des boîtiers. Après une série d'installation qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, il tapa alors des codes sur une page. Alice commençait à avoir peur, elle commençait à douter. Au final, elle ne savait même pas si c'était la bonne solution. Mais que faire d'autre ? C'était pour elle son seul espoir. Le chevelu la regardait impuissant puis sourit doucement.

« Tu devrais voir la tête que tu as avec ce truc... »

Il devait tenter de plaisanter pour détendre cette lourde atmosphère qui pesait mais la demoiselle ne répondit pas, sa tête devint basse. Elle avait peur. La peur de l'inconnu.

Prenant alors de grandes bouffés d'air, elle se disait que le danger n'existait que dans son esprit. Que c'était instinctif en somme. Mais, elle ne fit qu'un tour lorsque que l'homme revint à elle, un flingue à la main.

« Il est temps de passer au choses sérieuses !

-A...ATTENDEZ ! QUE FAITES VOUS AVEC CA? » Cria la demoiselle dont le cœur battait d'une vitesse impressionnante.

Il regarda alors quelques secondes son arme et dit d'une voix toujours calme :

« Si vous voulez rentrez dans l'internet 3.0, il faut que vous mourriez, il faut que rien ne rattache votre esprit à votre corps,

-Ah...C'est...C'est vrai...Mais...Je,

-Allez ne faites pas l'enfant, vous voulez le retrouver votre Panda ou pas ? »

Ils étaient interdis. Alice et Antoine ne savaient plus quelle décision prendre. Elle n'avait plus rien à prendre. _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire._ Cependant, elle ne se doutait même pas que le Panda était encore là, à voir cette scène, les yeux horrifiés, tentant désespérément de se faire entendre.

« Je vais le faire...Dit-elle

-C'est bien, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur.

-Mais vous auriez put trouver d'autres moyens moins...Barbares pour la tuer nan ? Dit Antoine, perdu.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main. Au moins, c'est rapide et efficace...Et il y a moins à nettoyer après. »

Ces paroles leurs firent froid dans le dos. Elle le sentait de moins en moins. La peur sans doute.

« Antoine...Tu devrais aller à côté, je doute que tu souhaites voir cela.

-...Tu...Tu es incroyable Alice...Je suis désolé mais je ne te suivrais pas dans cette aventure. Je vais aller dévoiler la vérité, alors...Je refuses de te laisser seule maintenant »

Le chevelu lui attrapa alors la main en signe d'amitié et de soutient. Elle avait fait beaucoup. Elle avait été très courageuse.

Alors, doucement, le revolver alla se poser contre la tempe de la demoiselle qui sursautait au moindre bruit, à la moindre sensation. Alice ne pouvait cacher sa peur alors que les larmes lutaient pour pouvoir sortir de ses yeux qu'elle ferma doucement. Antoine l'imita ainsi pour ne pas à avoir voir le sang d'une fille aussi jeune. Il se demanda si c'était sage de faire cela. C'était au fond encore une enfant. Non, il n'était pas très responsable. Mais comment arrêter un destin déjà tissé le long d'une route instable ? Il lui serra la main très fort, se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette jeune femme qui malgré son air faible, était aussi têtue que lui. Une page se tournait alors. Une page dont l'encre ne pourra sécher sans qu'une personne ne décide de déformer les lignes noires formant les mots. Et le temps sembla long. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge résonnait dans la tête de l'un et de l'autre. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte, l'encre bava. Les histoires n'étaient plus les mêmes car un son sourd retentit et perça le néant.

Les phrases, les mots, les lignes venaient à présent d'une encre rouge écarlate. D'un rouge sang qui coula doucement sur la peau d'une jeune demoiselle inerte. Le temps suspendu, un cri résonna dans le silence absolu. Ils étaient tous impuissant face à cette ligne rouge qui continuait de se tracer le long du corps d'Alice. Antoine ouvra alors doucement les yeux avant de détourner directement son regard à la vu du sang et de la morte. Le jeune homme sentit une nausée lui tordre l'estomac et les regrets arrivèrent tels des flèches empoisonnées. Et dans un effort considérable le présentateur de What the Cut articula sa dernière phrase :

« Est-ce que...Elle a été transférée ? »

Un rire se montra en guise réponse, un rire sordide et peu rassurant. Quelques pas dans la pièce résonant. Un bras tendu. Un sourire s'étendant.

Un

Fusil

Dans

La

Main

Droite

« Vous n'aviez pas compris mon but Antoine Daniel ? »

Un bruit. Le bruit de la mort. Le bruit de la fin. Le bruit d'une page déchirée. Le son d'un _monde pourrit._ L'adieu d'une _pourriture._

A l'écran, un homme hurlant, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'ils pouvaient devant les deux cadavres. Devant la fin d'un cycle, devant la fin d'une histoire. Et malgré tous ces efforts, personne ne saurait jamais, personne n'entendrait jamais sa détresse qu'il avait commencé à avoir lorsque qu'il avait comprit que cette inconnu n'avait pas enfoncé totalement la prise USB dans son port.

Alors, la suite, tout le monde la connait.

Un ordinateur qui s'éteint.

Un rire résonnant.

Des pas dans la morgue.

Un porte qui claque.

L'encre qui sèche.

Un homme partant, une page déchirée en main, emportant avec lui la vérité de l'histoire. Un sourire s'étendant le long de son visage.

Un chat qui miaule, un chat qui ne retrouvera jamais ses maîtres.

 _Les silence, c'est la mort, et toi, si tu te tais, tu meurs et si tu parles, tu meurs. Alors dis et meurs !- Tahar Djaout_


End file.
